Heartbreakers
by aks100
Summary: Love, Marriage, divorce. That's how Lily Evans and Cara Curtis worked, as partners in crime, that was until Lily bumped into a group of boys she thought that she had left behind long ago...Pre HBP
1. Heartbreakers

**A/N:- Hi, this story is based on the movie called heartbreakers starring Jennifer Love Hewitt and Sigourney Weaver. It's not going to be exactly the same, I think I'll modify the story line a bit to suit Harry Potter but I hope you like it. Please read and review**

Lily Evans checked her hair in the reflection of the glass of her picture frame. Her long curly dark red hair came to her shoulders and her beautiful perfectly feminine face was complimented by her intensely emerald eyes. She grinned to herself and pulled a few pieces of Paper towards her. She twirled a lock of red hair with one of her slim ringed fingers and started crossing out things on the paper and re-writing whatever was on it. She was a smart woman and she had the looks and body of a goddess, well that's what almost every man she met told her, so why was she working as a secretary for a sleazebag shop owner? Well he owned a fortune, true, he didn't own as much as Lily did but he still owned a lot. She was waiting for him to come back to check on things after his wedding night to some woman called Charlotte Parmontier, also known to Lily as Cara Kurtis. Lily checked the clock again.

"Five, four, three, two-" she muttered. The door opened and her boss came running in. He was straightening his robes over his clothes. He had quite dark blondish hair and he was quite handsome. Lily just couldn't see what his wife saw in him, he even had a bit of a belly which was no doubt brought on by a few too many fire whiskeys.

"So, anything new happened?" He asked Lily. Lily put the pen to her mouth for a moment.

"No, but I need you to sign these forms, it means that your wife will get to keep the apartment that you gave her. You know, the penthouse at the end of Krushen Close." Lily said.

"Ok, great." He grinned. "Bring them into my office." Lily nodded and started picking up choice pieces of paper on her desk. Her boss's gaze lingered on her for a moment and his gaze went slowly down to what she was wearing, she had decided to opt for some Muggle clothing today, a low cut top that revealed a lot of her chest and her midriff as were as a pair of tight fitting jeans. He quickly looked away.

"You're Married." He muttered to himself, "You no longer find Sam attractive." Lily hid her smirk behind the paper. Samantha Goodall was the name she was going under while she worked here. She pulled her top up slightly, she didn't really like wearing revealing clothes but for the purposes she had in mind she had to. She stood up and followed her boss into his office.

"How was the wedding night?" Lily asked casually as she closed the door.

"Oh, my wife fell asleep before I even got the chance to undress her" He told Lily.

"I'm so sorry about that." Lily said. She put the papers on the desk and then went around the desk and stood next to her boss, making sure that he could see a few of her assets very well. "Well, you just need to sign here, and here." She said pointing at a few empty lines.

"O-ok" Her boss said trying to look anywhere but Lily. He quickly signed it, "Anything else?" He asked. Lily turned and looked into his eyes, he was looking at her with a longing that she had seen on so many men before.

"No, that's perfect" Lily said. She slowly got up and went around the other side of the desk. She bent over slightly to pick up the papers, her boss was staring at her with so much lust, Lily knew what was coming next and prepared herself. She was about to turn to leave when her boss stood up and blocked her way. "Mr. Hamon?" He pressed his mouth against hers. Lily dropped the papers and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back passionately. Her boss pushed her back slightly and cleared everything off his desk and Lily sat on it as her boss's hands started roaming her body. Lily pushed him away.

"Mr. Hamon, you're married!" She said pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, sorry." He said, he looked away and played with the ring on his finger. "It's just that-" He turned to look at Lily, she was absolutely irresistible. He went for Lily again and this time she didn't stop him. _Five, four, three, two, one…_ Lily thought, the door slammed open and there was a scream. Lily's boss lifted himself off Lily for a moment and they both looked at the door. A woman with mid length brown hair stood in the doorway looking horrified.

"How could you!" she screamed.

"Charlotte" He said getting up.

"OW!" Lily screamed as her hair got caught in one of the buttons on her boss's robes.

"Get off Sam." He snapped

"My hair's stuck." Lily said. Cara looked at Lily and then at Lily's boss, tears filling her eyes.

"You bastard!" She shouted as she threw the ring at Lily's boss. She left the room and slammed the door shut,

"She didn't look that happy." Lily said.

"Samantha, you're FIRED!" 

*    *    *    *

Lily flicked her hair out of the way and sipped her milkshake. She looked through her sunglasses to the beach that stretched below her with hundreds of families laughing and playing. She checked her watch and looked up again.

"Five, four, three, two-" She muttered. There was a tap on her shoulder. Lily turned to looked into the face of Cara Kurtis, her hair was longer then it had been a week ago when she had caught Lily with her husband. Cara was about ten years older then Lily. They had met when Lily had come out of school and had started working for a divorce law firm in the muggle world in the hopes that she wouldn't run into her ex-wizard-boyfriend. Cara had come in and recognised Lily from when she used to go to Lily's old school and since then they had been almost inseperable.

"I told you to wear the dress." Cara said. Lily rolled her eyes and handed Cara the milkshake she had gotten her.

"You're not my mum, you're not even in my family." Lily said, "besides, how much money did we make from the scumbag?"

"I got the Apartment off Diagon Alley, we're going to have to change the name of ownership but that's easily done." Cara said. Lily took this in but spent her time looking at the people passing. They were all muggles and Lily felt slightly sorry that they hadn't found out about magic like she had.

"What next then?" Lily asked as she sipped the milkshake. A group of surfers passed Lily and she flashed them a smile. Cara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking someone slightly more well off." Cara said, "What's the name of that man who owns the joke shop?"

"Zonkos?" Lily asked. She had been in there plenty of times while she was in school.

"Yeah, him, he's quite well off and I heard he's getting on a bit."

"But that's Hogsmeade." Lily said pouting slightly. She tore her gaze away from the men that were passing her giving her suggestive looks. She turned to Cara and mixed her milkshake with her straw "Why don't we try for someone who's like majorly big time. Krushen Close." Lily said, "Every one who has shops there are really rich."

"They're too rich, they're suspicious enough as it is." Cara said. "Maybe Diagon Alley but not Krushen Close."

"Flip for it then" Lily said.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley and check out our new apartment. Until we change the ownership names we'll stay in the leaky cauldron." Cara said.

"Ok." Lily said, "can I be the one who's the main-"

"No, you're still too young" Cara said protectively.

"I'm twenty two." Lily said.

"Marriage is a tough business." Cara drank the rest of her milkshake, "Come on, lets get to the Leaky Cauldron."

*    *    *    *

"There's too many commoners here." Cara said as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"You chose it." Lily said innocently. "There's still always-"

"This will do." Cara said, "Come on, lets go into here, the rich normally drink here." Cara said pulling Lily into a posh café. There were tables and chairs set out like it was a bar from the south of France and there was a soft jazzy tune playing. It reminded Lily of a time when she went on holiday with her parents a few years ago, well when she was fifteen. They sat down off to the side slightly and had a look around. Lily saw lots of people giving them interested stares but these people were the ones who worked there of had just come in off the street. They were only really interested in those who were in the more expensive clothes and were talking business.

"Oh look, isn't that the Quidditch player Sirius Black?" Cara asked looking at the door. Lily turned and saw a handsome, well built man walk in with a man with sandy coloured hair. Lily frowned and turned around, she knew them and though their ring leader wasn't with them she didn't really want to attract their attention.

"Do you know them?" Cara asked.

"It's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily said. "Don't attract their attention."

"Oh, why not?" Cara asked.

"Because I hated them at school, and I used to date Remus." Lily said. Cara nodded slowly and continued to look around.

"Well, look who we have here. It's Evans." Said Sirius Black as he passed them. He had obviously recognised Lily.

"Hello Black." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Still breaking people's hearts?" Remus Lupin asked.

"No, that was just you. And if I remember it was you who left me." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"She hasn't changed." Sirius said. "Well, hope we never meet again." He said. 

"Like wise" Lily said. Sirius and Remus walked off to a table towards the back of the café. Lily let out a slight moan of annoyance.

"Oh, Horace Beddely" Cara said, "He's the one who owns that Quidditch shop. That makes a lot of money you know." Lily looked at the man that Cara had just pointed out.

"You going after him?" Lily asked.

"Might as well" Cara said. "I'll leave you to do a bit more searching for more men if this doesn't work out." Lily nodded. She was used to this and started looking around the room as Cara got up and headed towards the group of men who were leaving. After a few moments Lily herself left but not after catching a glimpse of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looking at her and obviously talking about something.


	2. The Seven Wands Bar

**A/N:- Ok, remember this is an adaptation on the movie, it won't be exactly the same, sorry it's taken a long time to update, I'll try and update more often.**

"Oh my god, this apartment is amazing." Lily said as she walked into the penthouse apartment in Krushen Close. The place was a huge for an apartment. It was decorated in light colours and looked quite modern.

"I have to say that Hamon has done well." Cara said happily. She took off her hat and put it on a hat stand. The apartment was fully furnished and as Lily sat in one of the sofas she could tell it was good quality furniture. Cara went to the window, the view was very good, she could see all the people walking around below and she could just see Gringotts.

"I'm getting this bedroom." Lily said as she walked out of one of the rooms.

"I get to chose first as I'm the one who owns the apartment." Cara said.

"Please," Lily said, "You get to chose all the guys." Cara smiled.

"Alright then. You get to choose what room." Cara said. She waved her wand and she was suddenly ready to go out. Lily frowned.

"Have you got a date already?" Lily asked.

"No, I just have to interact with a few people, get the right connections et voila." Cara said. Lily smirked.

"Well there's this really good healer, I saw him last night, he's really fit-"

"Lily, we don't go for fit, FIT tend to be the ones who end up getting us pregnant." Cara said.

"But I really think I can get him, will you let me try?" Lily asked.

"No, two at the same time gets a bit tricky." Cara said. Lily rolled her eyes and went to the bedroom. She finally had a base, a home to stay in, to live in. "Now, I'm going, remember to meet me at Gringotts at seven." Cara called. 

"Yes Mother." Lily said sarcastically. She could hear Cara laughing as she left. Lily got her wand out. She didn't care what Cara was saying, she was going to start on the healer from St. Mungos. He was very rich and Lily knew he was going to be in the Seven Wands bar just down the road in about an hour.

*    *    *    *

Lily sat on her own at a table a little way from the bar of the Seven Wands. It was a nice little bar and it was obviously the place where all the fairly well off went to drink. Lily curled a bit of hair around her finger and looked at her Witch Weekly magzine. The door opened again and Lily looked up to see a man walk in. He had lovely blonde hair that was brushed to the side. He wore a patch on his robes with a wand and a bone crossed over. He sat over by the bar and put his hospital robes on the seat next to him. Lily smiled and downed the rest of her drink. She put her magazine into her purse and stood up and headed towards the bar. 

"Fire Whiskey" He said to someone behind the bar. The man behind the bar glanced at Lily and nodded.

"Hi." Lily said sweetly. The healer looked at Lily and grinned

"Hello." He said turning his full attention to Lily. "My name is Augustus Loshley." He said.

"I'm Lily." Lily said, "Lily Evans."

"What are you doing in a bar like this?" Augustus asked.

"I was just looking around, I've just moved into an apartment across the street and I was just looking around."

"You couldn't have picked a better place to live. The area is a very good place and the people here are brilliant,"

"Your drink sir." The bartender said.

"Thank you, get a drink for this young lady, what would you like?"

"Do you have any Muggle drinks?" Lily asked. The bartender nodded.

"Yes we do."

"Could I have a Bailey's then please" Lily said sweetly, she batted her eyelashes slightly and the bartender rushed off.

"Muggle drink?" Augustus asked.

"My parents were Muggles, so I grew up liking the Muggle drinks." Lily said.

"I must say some of them are really quite lovely but others, I just don't see why Muggles like them. Just normal Beer for example."

"I've never liked that, thanks" Lily said taking the glass of creamy brown Liquid. She took a sip and gave Augustus a smile. "So are you a healer?"

"Yes, I am actually." Augustus said puffing out his chest slightly, "Just got off of work." Lily sat and listened for a while as Augustus explained some of the things he'd done as a healer and places he'd visited. Overall he sounded like a thoroughly boring person but Lily flirted with him anyway.

"Hey, Gus!" came a voice from the other side of the bar. Augustus looked up and smiled.

"Will you excuse me for a moment." He said. Lily nodded and Augustus got up and went across the bar to where a man stood with very messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses. Lily thought he looked vaguely familiar but she ignored the odd nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

"So, you young?" the bartender asked.

"Twenty two." Lily said. The Bartender nodded quite impressed.

"So is the owner of the bar. He's the person that Gus is talking to." The Bartender said. Lily looked again and saw that Augustus and the man were walking back towards them.

"Lily, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine." Augustus said. Lily put took a little sip of her drink and turned around, "He's called James Potter." Lily nearly choked on her drink when she heard his name. Augustus got his wand out and said a quick spell. The drink that had caught in Lily's throat burned slightly but she was no longer choking on it.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked hoarsely.

"James Potter." Augustus said slightly worriedly. Lily looked up into James Potter's brown eyes. Oh, how she loathed James Potter, he had followed her around endlessly for years at school and she was hoping desperately that she would never meet him again. He looked just as happy about meeting her.

"I have to go." Lily said getting up and leaving the bar. "I have to meet someone." Lily rushed out of the bar and into the street. "Oh my god!" She managed to say before heading towards Gringotts. Lily stood on a corner and saw Cara walking towards the bank with a man talking to her and holding onto her arm.

"So it must be very tough having to crack the Quidditch industry." Cara said.

"As I said before, it all depends on who you know and-" the person she was talking to kept on talking while Cara scanned the front of the bank for Lily. They made eye contact and Cara gave the slightest of nods, Lily knew what she had to do. She reached for her bag that should be hanging on her arm. She needed her wand. Where was her bag. Lily spun around and checked herself but her bag was nowhere.

"Oh-" Lily said frustrated.

"I believe this is yours." Came a familiar voice. Lily looked up and into the hazel eyes of James Potter. He was holding her bag on a finger.

"You've done good Potter. Now you can go." Lily said as she opened her bag and got out her wand. She pointed it at Cara and the man she was with.

"What are you doing?" James asked,

"None of your business." Lily said. She turned around. "Can you go?"

"Fine." James said turning around. Lily looked at Cara again who was looking at her. Lily pointed her wand and muttered a spell. Cara tripped over and into the arms of the man that was holding her. She gave out a small shout of surprise and pain.

"What was that?" James asked, turning around. 

"Nothing." Lily said putting her wand away.

"I highly doubt that Evans. What was I?" James tried to get past Lily but to stop him Lily pressed her lips against his. James stopped struggling to get past and slowly got into the kiss.

"Oh, my ankle, I think it's twisted." Cara said to the man she was with.

"Oh, my place is just down here. I'll take you there to just get you fixed up." The man said with a smile.

"That would be too much hassle" Cara said clutching her ankle,

"No, I insist." The man picked her up carefully and she gave him a flirty smile. She glanced over to where Lily was and saw her kissing some man with very messy hair. Cara was pleased to see that Lily had her eyes slightly open. Lily motioned for Cara to go behind her back as the man started to take Cara to his house.

"So, Matthew, how far is it to your place?" Cara asked.

"Potter, what are you doing!" Lily said hitting his chest. James blinked for a few moments.

"Huh?"

"You are just as bad as you were when you were at school, what part of no do you not understand?" Lily asked,

"Huh?" Lily turned and stormed away leaving James looking bewildered. "She just kissed me." James said to himself. Lily Evans, the girl he had fallen for ten years ago had just kissed him. He had tried so hard to get her out of his mind, every single day from the day she started dating Remus he had tried to forget about her but that hadn't worked, her face haunted his every waking moments and sleeping hours. He was just about getting over her when she walked into his bar, of all the bars in the world, it had to be his. James looked at his feet where Lily's purse lay on the floor with it's contents scattered across the floor, including her wand. James bent over and scooped everything into the purse and slowly headed back to his bar.


	3. Potter

Lily sat and read the Daily Prophet that hovered in the air just in front of her. She had her hands out and a bottle of self brushing nail varnish hovered by her fingers as the brush delicately brushed her nails. The door opened and Cara came in humming to herself

"Nice date?" Lily asked, not taking her eyes off the prophet.

"Yes, we're going out again in a an hour. Who was that man you were kissing?" Cara asked.

"James Potter, he was going to get in your way so I did the only thing I could think of." Lily said.

"Oh, bravo." Cara said clapping her hands slightly. "Well, I was thinking of wearing my pink dress, with the red shoes. What do you think?"

"I have the perfect lipstick that will go with that dress." Lily said looking up. "Let me just get my-" Lily looked around for her bag. "Oh SHIT!"

*    *    *    *

Lily pushed the door to the empty bar open. It was closed but there were still a few people in there and it was open. James stood at the bar chatting to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Give me my bag and wand arsehole." Lily said walking up to James.

"Now, I want you to go back out of the bar and this time when you come storming in say please." James said. Lily glared at him.

"How about I just curse you to kingdom come? I know you stole it so I'd have to see your ugly mug again." Lily said. James reached under the bar and threw the bag at Lily.

"There, and for your information you dropped it last night when you were busy hitting me." James snapped. He turned and headed behind the bar to talk to the bartender.

"Oh, I can't believe him." Lily muttered as she went through her bag to make sure everything was in there. She got her wand out and placed it on the table top. "It's just like him."

"You know, you could cut James some slack." Sirius said. Lily turned to glare at him.

"Black, I would have thought you'd know that no one takes your advice, let alone me." Lily said.

"We've all changed, Lily. Especially James. He's made a good living by starting up this bar. His dad lent him the money and now he earns so much." Remus said, "I know you may not like any of us but give him some slack."

"You scarred him enough at school." Sirius said downing a drink, "Actually, no, just leave us and don't bother talking to any of us again. Come on Moony, we got to get that potion for you." Sirius and Remus left the bar, leaving Lily on her own.

"He's loaded." Lily muttered to himself, "He's got millions, well done Lily." She flicked her wand and disapparated back to her flat.

*    *    *    *

"Come on Potter, Bar is closed tonight, you must go out." Lily muttered as she looked at James' house with a pair of binoculars. She knew James couldn't apparate because the whole area had a non-apparition charm on it to try and keep the piece. When people Apparated they tended to make a big noise. After a few more minutes of waiting James came out of the bar holding a broom, 

"Quidditch, I should have known" Lily drawled to herself. James locked the door to his bar with his wand and started down the street. Lily put down her binoculars and pointed her wand at James. She muttered a few words and a jet of light floated silently through the air. When it touched James it dispersed into a mist. This was a spell that allowed her to track him, wherever he went in the country. Lily headed to somewhere where she could apparate and pulled a map. There was a small red dot flying across the map from London to somewhere in Devon. Lily read the name of the place and folded up the wand. She closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes she was in a small silent and dark village. She walked around, she wasn't wearing the right shoes but oh well. She walked down a country road and cringed, the place stank of cow droppings. Lily could see the Cows lying on the ground a little way off.

"Come on Prongs." Came Sirius' voice. "We're just going to do a bit of training, you two are my targets."

"What?" came James' voice, "I am not being your target."

"Well, Remus has said he'll be the keeper and so you're the one and only chaser and I'm going to have to try and hit you aren't I?" Sirius said. Lily looked past a bush and saw Sirius and James standing one the grass field. Remus was in the air flying around and got his wand out. He drew three large circles in the air and nodded happily as he went back down to the ground.

"Ok, fine but if I get too hurt then I'm going to be a bit pissed off."

"A bit?" Sirius asked, "I'd say you'd be very pissed off!" Sirius grinned. James rolled his eyes and mounted his broom. "Great." Sirius conjured a small box and got out the red quaffle.

*    *    *    *

All the times James played Quidditch with Sirius and Remus he had the feeling he was being watched but he couldn't see anyone other then his friends. It was quite fun having Sirius pelt Bludgers at him. There was a reason James was the best Chaser in Hogwarts and he was pleased that he was still quite good.

"Padfoot, I'm knackered, lets get going." Remus said, "Nikki will be waiting for me at home, I said I'd be home before midnight."

"Moony's in Looooove" Sirius said. Remus threw the Quaffle at him, causing Sirius to do a roll. "Hey!" Remus gave Sirius a smirk. 

"See ya." Jame said as he went to the ground. Remus gave him a brotherly hug and then apparated away. 

"Ok, first one to catch the Bludgers wins." Sirius said bracing himself for the oncoming bludger.

"Whatever." James said as Sirius fell to the floor with a bludger in his arms. James helped Sirius wrestle the Bludger into the box and snapped the lid shut. It instantly disappeared.

"Well," Sirius said, he was covered in dirt and his usually perfect hair was messy as hell, "Got a match tomorrow, you coming?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm going to sort out the bar." James said.

"Alright, well, listen out for me on the wireless." Sirius said as he apparated away as well. James just stood there, he loved being in the devon country side, it was so wild and dangerous and no one ever came out here. There was a rumoured beast of Bodmin Moor, that was Padfoot, also the wild 'cat' that roamed Dartmoor…also Sirius. James conjured a blanket and spread it on the grass. He lay down on the blanket and stared at the sky. It was completely cloudless and he could see the stars so clearly, there was no pollution out here that was created by the Muggles. James closed his eyes for a few moments when there was a scream. He opened his eyes to see a red haired beauty come out of a bush and rub her leg.

"Stupid hedgehog!" She said hopping on one foot for a while. She sat down and looked at her leg. James got up and jogged over to her.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. Lily looked up at him.

"I just got hurt, are you going to help me out?" She asked. James rolled his eyes and sat down next to Lily and took her foot in his hands.

"Isn't this the foot you used to try and kick me in sixth year?" James asked.

"I don't know. I've forgotten anything to do with you." Lily said. James didn't know why but that remark really hurt. There were a few marks in Lily's skin where something had punctured it but it wasn't bleeding.

"You'll be fine," James said. "It's just a few pricks, they'll be gone by tomorrow." James got to his feet. "So what are you doing here?" 

"I was just out…walking." Lily said.

"You were always a rubbish liar Evans." James said. "Have you taken to stalking me now?" Lily looked at him like she was offended by the remark

"No, I just wanted to say sorry about how I behaved earlier. I didn't mean to be so angry, I've been going through a rough patch recently" Lily said.

"It doesn't look like it." James said looking at Lily's figure. Everything about her had enchanted him all through Hogwarts, why did she have to return to his life and make him fall for her all over again.

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked suspiciously. "You're not burying animal Carcasses like you did in school?" James smiled.

"I thought you'd forgotten everything about me."

"Not everything, I lied. What are you doing out here?" Lily asked.

"Well at first I was playing Quidditch with Sirius and Remus and now I'm just staring at the sky." James said. Lily looked at him,

"Why, you were never interested in that kind of thing." Lily said. James smiled and helped Lily to her feet.

"Do you want to join?" James said, "Today there's supposed to be shooting stars. I was thinking of going up there on my broom and getting a closer look"

"Ok, I suppose." Lily said. James put an arm around her waist and Lily hopped over to the blanket. James helped her onto his broom and got on behind her. He put a hand around her waist and held onto the broom handle with the other hand. He kicked off and they soared high into the air.

"So what are we looking for?" Lily asked.

"Just streaks in the sky really." James said. He looked into the sky and about ten minutes later he saw a white streak, "There." He said pointing it out.

"Oh yeah." Lily said, "Oh, there's another one!" Lily said pointing.

"There." James said. He laughed slight.

"Oh, there's two there." Lily said. She was laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself. James looked at Lily after about half an hour

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"I never thought you could have this kind of fun for free." Lily said. James smiled.

"Well it's not all free." James said putting his head closer to hers.

"Really? What could it possibly cost Potter?" she asked turning her head slightly, her face was so close and all James wanted to do was kiss it. 

"You know what the cost is." He said. Lily looked like she was trying to remember.

"Remind me." She said with a slight grin. James's breath escaped him and he couldn't believe his luck. He moved closer to her face when a high-pitched ringing started.

"Shit!" Lily said turning away and taking a small plastic object that was ringing loudly.

"What's that?"

"A mobile phone." Lily flipped it open. "Hello?" James leaned back with a sigh and began to steer the broom back down to the ground. "No, yes. What? No I'm- fine" Lily said, "I'll see you in a bit." James landed the broom and Lily hopped slightly as she got off.

"Isn't that a muggle thing?" James said, 

"Yeah, but it's really easy to keep in contact with my friends with it. Quicker then owls and I can use them anywhere but Hogwarts" Lily said.

"So you have to meet someone?" James asked.

"Yeah, my cousin, she's in a bit of a situation." Lily said holding the phone up.

"Can I see you again?" James asked. He was again enchanted with the red haired vixen that had made his life hell, metaphorically. Lily smiled.

"We'll see Potter." She suddenly disappeared with a crack. James just stood there before letting out a string of swear words. He had promised himself that he wouldn't think of Lily again, he wouldn't even try to see her but

"FUCK!" James shouted into the endless darkness.


	4. The Duo Are Found Out

"Where have you been?" Cara asked Lily as she rushed back into the apartment.

"No where." Lily said quickly. She put her bag down and stretched her arms.

"Likely story, you're hair is all fly away and you're limping." Cara said, "I can't afford you limping." Lily put a hand to her hair but then forgot about it.

"Oh shut up, like I can't go out while you're trying to charm the guys? I do have some needs you know." Lily said

"Like what?" Cara asked. Lily stared at Cara,

"Like stuff." Lily said. She walked past Cara and into the bedroom that Lily had claimed.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my date went?" Cara asked, her mood suddenly so different. Lily stopped and sighed.

"How was your date?" she asked dryly.

"It went rather well. If you ask me I think we're onto a winner." Cara said with a smirk.

"Is money all you think about?" Lily asked. Cara shook her head.

"No, of course not." She took a sip of the drink she had in her hand, "I also care about my looks." Lily rolled her eyes and closed the bedroom door, sometimes she didn't understand why she stayed with Cara. They were totally different but Cara had helped pick up Lily's life after Hogwarts, when everything had gone so terribly wrong. Lily still wouldn't talk about it to this day, the day when her parents had died and Remus and her split up. Lily couldn't and wouldn't talk about it. Lily started to change and stared at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. It was nice to see some familiar faces again, even if James had bugged the crap out of her in Hogwarts. He was so sweet tonight, Lily never knew he was interested in Astronomy. Lily found herself smiling, she had rather enjoyed tonight. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Lily asked. Cara came in holding a letter.

"Owl for you." Cara said. Lily took it and opened up the letter, it was from James. She smirked slightly as she read it and then slipped it into her bag. "Who was that from?" Cara asked suspiciously,

"A friend." Lily said simply. Lily picked up a booked and lay back on her bed. She started reading but got distracted as Cara stood at the end of her bed. Lily tried to ignore her but couldn't.

"What?" Lily asked eventually.

"Something is slightly different about you." Cara said sitting down on the bed. Lily felt the bed dip slightly as Cara sat down.

"Nothing's different." Lily said, "How's your date with-"

"It was fine," Cara waved her hand dismissively, "Matthew's great but how is the Healer?"

"Oh, I'm not really going for him any more." Lily said, she glanced at her book again.

"Who are you going for?" Cara asked interestedly.

"Oh, someone else." Lily said, she went back to her book but Cara pulled it away and closed it.

"Who, you have to explain everything if we're going to pull a double con." Cara said. Lily frowned.

"I really don't know. I might break it off before it gets too far, I don't actually like him." Lily said.

"Of you can't like him. What's his name? How much does he have? What can we get out of him?" Cara asked.

"Well, he owns a bar and he has like, I don't know, several million Galleons, what?" Lily asked, Cara was staring at her with her mouth slightly opened

"Several Million!" Cara asked. "Isn't he suspicious?"

"No, why should he be? He worships the ground I walk on." Lily thought back to her sixth year where James had actually done that, "Literally." She said frowning.

"Oh, you go Lily. I can't believe it, your first con and-"

"And he knows my real name. I didn't mean for that to happen though." Lily said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Cara said. There was a knock at the front door and the two girls looked at each other.

"Who's that?" Lily asked, "No one knows we live here." Cara got up and left the room. Lily got out her wand and changed into something more comfortable before leaving the room. She was just about to leave the room when Cara came running into the room.

"Oh my god, it's Hamon!" Cara said quietly but urgently.

"What!" Lily asked slightly alarmed.

"Get out, before he-"

"I can't the fire place isn't connected to the Floo network yet and you can't apparate out of-"

"Charlotte?" came Hamon's voice. Lily froze while Cara slowly stood up and headed out of the room.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Cara asked coldly. She glared at Hamon while he looked around.

"I love what you've done with the place, a real feminine touch I-"

"What are you doing here?" Cara asked. Hamon started and went to Cara and took her hands.

"Cara, darling, I just wanted to tell you that I still love you, I want you back so much."

"But you cheated on me with that secretary of yours." Cara said. She turned to face the bedroom door. Hamon rushed to turn with her so he was facing Cara.

"Yes, I know and it was wrong and I-" he continued to beg for forgiveness. Lily peered out of the bedroom and Cara was suddenly pulled into a hug. Cara took this opportunity to nod for the door. Lily nodded and ran to the door. She had her trainers on and wasn't making any noise. Cara pushed Hamon off her.

"I'm still not taking you back." Cara said.

"Oh please, I promise I'd never-" Lily bumped into a table and the vase on it began to spin slightly as well as a few other things. Lily put her hand on the vase to stop it, "cheat on you again-" 

CRASH! The vase had fallen to the floor as Lily tried to stop anything else from falling over. Hamon turned around and saw Lily. Lily bent over and hid her face with her long hair. She swore under her breath.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'll have this swept up in no time. The bedroom is all done and I've restocked your fridge." Lily said in a higher voice.

"Thank you Janet." Cara said. Lily nodded and got up to make sure Hamon didn't see her and she headed for the door.

"I know that walk." Hamon muttered. Lily flicked her hair behind her shoulder, big mistake. "Samantha! Stop right there." Hamon got out his wand and pointed it at the door causing it to shut. Lily turned around to look at him. 

"Hello sir, can I help you?" she asked, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. Hamon looked at Cara.

"You know her?"

"What? No, we're just-" Cara looked at Lily for help. Lily shrugged and felt her wand in her hand. She lifted it up and pointed to it and flicked it at Hamon. Cara looked at her confused. Lily flicked her wand again and some red sparks shot out of the end and straight into Hamon. Lily put a hand to her mouth. 

"Sorry." Lily said, "I'll see you guys later Cara-Charlotte" Lily said correcting herself quickly. She turned and felt like hitting herself.

"No, what did you call her?" Hamon asked. Lily decided that she wasn't going to get out so she went to stand by Cara.

"Charlotte?" Lily asked,

"No, before that?" Hamon asked.

"Cara?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that. Is your name Cara?" Hamon asked looking at Cara. Cara looked at Lily but Lily was looking away. Hamon got out his wand and pointed it at the girls.

"Yes it is." Cara said resentfully. "Cara Kurtis, I'm thirty two and I do not do anything for a living. Happy?" Hamon looked at Lily. 

"And you?" Hamon asked, turning his wand to Lily. Lily sighed.

"Lily Evans, Twenty two, I used to work as a Muggle accountant just after I got out of Hogwarts and I live with Cara." Lily said.

"You two tricked me?" Hamon asked.

"No, you still cheated on me." Cara said.

"But you set me up." Hamon said to Cara.

"But you still cheat on her. You can't change a scumbag." Lily said.

"Give me back the apartment and the money you owe me."

"We can't give you back the money." Cara said. Lily and Hamon both looked at her.

"What!" They both said.

"Well, I gave it to my mum. She's a muggle and I had to change it to Muggle money to pay for some kind of Operation!" Cara said.

"You have a loving side?" Lily asked.

"She's my mum. Did you expect me to watch her die?" Cara asked

"I had to watch my mother die!" Lily said.

"But you two scammed me." Hamon said. "I want my money back, one way or another."

"We can't afford it. The person Cara's trying to do doesn't have that much money." Lily said. "There's no point, if you want to kill us, kill us now, I'm having a bath." Lily turned to go to the bathroom, leaving the other two. Cara looked at Lily and an idea formed in her head.

"Yes, Matthew may not have enough money but your guy-" Lily stopped dead and turned around and pointed her wand at Cara.

"No, I'm not scamming James." Lily said.

"But you said he's worshipping the ground you walk on." Cara said.

"He is but I'm not scamming him. He's too clever for that. He used to do it to girls all the time. I think he'd be able to notice if I'm doing it." Lily said.

"Come on, you said he owns millions and he's got those rich friends, Sirius Black." Cara said.

"No, I can't do it to him. I may hate his guts but I'm not going to scam him." Lily said.

"It could work though," Hamon said, "That way we'd get enough money to pay me off and for you girls to have enough money."

"No, I'm NOT DOING IT!" Lily shouted at them.

*    *    *    *

Lily walked into The Seven Wands the next morning. The weather was incredibly hot and she could do with some drink.

"Oh, look it's miss Bitch Evans." Sirius said dryly. Lily gave him a look that told him that wasn't funny. Sirius was at the bar talking to James over a few bottles of Butterbeer. James looked up at Lily and gave her a weak smile. Lily gave him a smile as well. Sirius turned around muttering as Lily walked up to the bar.

"James, can I have a talk with you please?" Lily asked.

"About what?" James asked. He was already lifting up a flap that would allow Lily to go behind the bar.

"Hey, why aren't I allowed to go round there and Miss. Bitch Evans can?" Sirius asked.

"It's about last night." Lily said looking into James' eyes. He nodded and let her behind the bar.

"Prongs!" Sirius snapped. Lily turned to Sirius.

"Shut up Black, we have some stuff to discuss and it would be great if you didn't interrupt." Lily snapped. James smirked slightly and put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"This way Evans." James said. Lily took a deep breath and nodded. Lily put her bag on the bar top

"Thanks. Look after that, Black" Lily said turning around and letting James lead the way to a small room behind the bar. 

"Yes miss!" Sirius said sarcastically. Lily snaked her arm through James' and inched a little closer to him. He glanced at her and smiled. Sirius had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was really seeing. Was Evans actually touching James willingly? James led Lily into a room filled with crates of drinks.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked.

"Um, last night. I just wanted to say thanks, I had a great time." Lily said grinning at him shyly. She felt a blush on her cheeks, why was she blushing! "I don't normally have a good time like that and I think I need to pay you." Lily said.

"Oh, really you d-don't have to. I was j-just j-joking you know." James said quickly. Lily smiled and got up on her tiptoes to reach James' mouth. She gently brushed her lips against his. Lily could taste the Butterbeer he'd just had and gently touched her tongue against his lips to get more of the taste. She hadn't had Butterbeer in ages. When Lily pulled away James seemed to be in a minor state of shock.

"You just-" James said touching his lips, Lily nodded, "Willingly?" Lily nodded with a smile. James grinned and bent down slightly and kissed Lily on the cheek quickly.

"So I can see you again sometime?" Lily asked.

"Definitely." James said quickly, "Anytime, any where. Just owl, no better yet, just turn up." Lily smiled at James' babbling. She pointed that out and he went slightly red, "Sorry."

"You know, you're sweeter then you used to be." Lily said. "What happened?"

"I grew up, that's what happened." James said with a smile. Lily put a hand to his cheek.

"The best thing that's happened to you yet." Lily said. James grinned, 

"Do you want a drink?" James asked.

"Ok, that would be-" the door opened and Sirius came in holding Lily's bag.

"It's ringing." Sirius said. Lily gave a frustrated sigh and dug her phone out.

"What!" She answered.

"So, what's happened?" Came Cara's voice.

"I'm not telling you." Lily said turning away and putting a hand to her ear. "Just go and do something else for once, stop checking on me." Lily snapped at Cara.

"Fine! I'm just looking out for your own good." Cara said, "Well, I'm guessing that by your annoyed tone it went well. I'll see you later."

"I might be-" Cara cut off the phone and Lily stared at the phone.

"Bitch!" Lily said at the phone.

"You gay?" Sirius asked eagerly. Lily looked at Sirius.

"No. I am not a lesbian Black. That was my…cousin." Lily said.

"I didn't know you had a cousin." James said taking Lily's hand. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"I do, I didn't know about her until I got out of school" Lily said, "Now how about that drink?" Lily said trying to change the subject.


	5. Wanting Out

A/N:-ok, this is were the storyline starts to change from the movie but the principles and stuff will be the same. J

"NOWAY!" James roared, "That was you?" He asked. Lily nodded guiltily as she downed the small shot of fire whiskey. It was nearly ten at night and Lily had spent the entire day with James and Sirius. She still thought they were prats but very very nice prat. All their speech was slightly slurred and they were all swaying slightly.

"I was the one who slipped Snape the sleeping pill." Lily said.

"That was so cool." Sirius said slapping his hand on the bar, "I thought it was Prongs."

"I thought it was you." James said to Sirius. 

"But it was me." Lily said holding her hands in the air. "He was a sleep for a month!" They were all quite drunk and were talking about the good ole days back at Hogwarts.

"So I did rub off on you." James said grinning like an idiot.

"I never thought you were that bad." Lily said. "I actually really liked you, in seventh year anyway." She eyed the bottle of fire whiskey with Sirius and they both looked at each other like they both thought the same thing.

"You liked me?" James asked leaning across the bar towards Lily.

"Yeah, why do you think I went out with Remus?" Lily spluttered out. "I was jealous." James and Sirius stared at her wide eyed.

"Can you give me a kiss?" James asked. Lily grinned and leaned forwards clumsily. She couldn't really feel her feet anymore and she was incredibly dizzy. James placed a kiss on Lily's lips quite forcefully. He opened her mouth with his and pulled Lily into quite a fiery kiss. When they finally stopped Lily fanned herself with her hand and let out a few short breathes.

"Remus never kissed like that." She said with a smile.

"Has anyone?" James asked giving Lily a wink. Lily started giggling.

"Give me the fire whiskey." Sirius said.

"Oh, you should try this Muggle stuff called Vodka. It's like-" Lily couldn't think of the right word to describe it, "it's like whoa."

"What did you get in your NEWTs again?" James asked. Lily shrugged and grinned.

"Who cares, NEWTs are for the, the-" Lily frowned, "for the stupid people."

"HEAR HEAR!" Sirius shouted. A few people in the bar looked at him but Sirius didn't notice, none of them did.

"Can I have another kiss?" Lily asked James. He grinned and started to lean in for another kiss when the doors to the bar opened and Cara stood in the doorway scanning the people in the bar. She saw Lily and stormed over.

"Lily, there you are." Cara said. She grabbed Lily's arm and started pulling her.

"Get off me." Lily slurred.

"Lily, are you ok? You're drunk!" Cara held Lily's face in her hands and looked into Lily's eyes

"Yeah!" Sirius shouted. "Being drunk is like…" He received a slap from Cara and shut up. 

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Cara said helping Lily up.

"No, I want to stay with James, he's so sweet." Lily said looking at James. He gave her a grin and clumsily climbed over the bar and stood unsteadily next to Lily.

"I think you should go." He said. 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Lily said. She kissed James and hadn't finished the kiss when Cara dragged her off. Lily stumbled after her and followed her to the apartment.

"I can't believe you're drunk. You never drink."

"I so do." Lily said grumpily. "I drink all the time."

"With our victims? You could have given us away." Cara snapped.

"So." Lily said. "I don't care. James was looking after me, there wasn't any problems with that." Lily was beginning to sober up quickly and she didn't really like it. She could feel the beginnings of a headache in her mind.

"There are, he could have asked you anything and you would have willingly given the answers to him. You're going straight to bed." Cara said as she pushed the apartment door open and led Lily inside. Lily stumbled down a few steps and started laughing.

"That was fun." She said. Hamon looked up from his bed on the sofa and watched as Cara wrestled the drunk Lily into bed.

"She had fun then." Hamon said bitterly.

"She's drunk!" Cara said, "Are you going to help me? We need Lily in best shape if she's going to get James." Lily stood up as straight as she could and stopped Cara.

"Cara, darling. I have James already. He loves me, he has loved me since he was about thirteen." Lily said trying to be sober, "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go back out and have some fun because I've been a stuck up, boring old fart for all of my-"

"Lily, you're staying here. You're completely drunk, you'll thank me tomorrow." Cara said, "Now get to bed!" Cara pointed at the bedroom and Lily pouted at her and turned to go to sleep but stumbled on her shoe and fell over and started laughing.

*    *    *    *

Lily moaned as she felt her head throb again, and again and again. She put a hand to her forehead and pulled the duvet over her. Her head was killing her and the light was too bright. There was the noise of some people walking around outside that was deafening Lily.

"Silencio." She said picking up her wand from her bedside table and pointing at the window but nothing happened. "Only works on people." She moaned to herself. "Just try and get some sleep. More sleep." Lily said to herself. She tried to get comfortable in her bed again when there was a knock at her door.

"Get lost!" Lily shouted but instantly regretted it as her head throbbed again. The door opened anyway and a tall man with messy black hair came walking in. Lily looked up and moaned as she went back into her bed and pulled her duvet over her head.

"Go away Hamon." She murmured.

"Who's Hamon?" James asked. Lily opened her eyes in alarm.

"My, cousin's husband." Lily said quickly.

"So that's why there was a bed on the sofa." James said. He sat on the bed and looked at Lily, 

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Your cousin came to the bar and asked me to help you get over you inevitable hang over." James said.

"She did?" Lily asked. "Well, there's no way you can get rid of this killer Hangover." James smiled and pulled Lily out of bed.

"I know the perfect cure, just come and lie on the sofa and point me in the direction of the kitchen." James said. Lily smiled gratefully and let James pull her to the sofa.

"Kitchen is over there, I think." Lily said, "Sorry, I've just moved in and I'm still not sure where everything is." James nodded understandably.

"First you sip on this." James said conjuring a mug of Coffee. "It's a Muggle thing but it's very good for soothing a hangover." Lily nodded sat down on the sofa. James picked up a duvet that Hamon had been using and wrapped it around Lily and handed her the coffee.

"Thanks." Lily said gratefully. James smiled and wondered over to the kitchen. Lily took a sip of Coffee and turned her head to look over the sofa to where James was rummaging through her cupboards while humming some tune he'd heard off the radio. Lily watched him and felt herself smiling. What was she doing, yes James was a prick, yes he was rich, yes he was sweet, she shouldn't be playing him. Anyone else but not James Potter. James felt her gaze on his back and he turned and gave her a smile. Lily gave him a smile before turning away and sipping the coffee again. She let out a shaky breath and soon James came over with a small glass of a weird looking liquid. 

"Here." He said taking Lily's mug. He poured the liquid into the mug and mixed the contents together. "This should help you get rid of your hangover by lunchtime." He said gently.

"Thanks." Lily said quietly. "Did I say anything last night that, I don't know, didn't seem like I would do?" 

"You said a lot of things." James said smiling. Lily frowned.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Well, there was the thing about Snape's sleeping pill." Lily smirked, "Something about no one kissing you like I can and something about using Remus." He said the last thing seriously. Lily frowned and took a sip of her coffee, it was amazing how comforting the drink could be when you felt like shit.

"Is it true that you used Remus to make me jealous?" James asked. Lily bit her lip nervously. She could already feel her headache going away.

"Yes." She said very quietly. 

"Why? You could have had me if you wanted me." James said.

"How was I supposed to know that, you were going out with my best friend." Lily snapped. James scowled, "How did you think I would feel about that?"

"You always said you hated me."

"Don't you think I said that for a reason?" Lily asked.

"Well, I thought that was because of the Marauders tricks on you-"

"Ok, at first it was because of that but it was because I really liked you but you were always going out with other girls. You just seemed out of my league."

"I was out of your league? You wouldn't give me the time of day." James said. "You were the one who was always rejecting me." James sat on the sofa in front of Lily. Lily had her legs crossed under her and had the duvet pulled around her tightly.

"I suppose we were both idiots then." Lily said with a smirk, looking into her mug.

"We were." James said with a smile, "We can make it up though, I still want you." James hooked a finger under Lily's chin and lifted her face to look at him. Lily sighed.

"But I don't want you." Lily said, "I've seen too many jerks, had so many scumbags just stare at me like they expect me to just get into bed with them. I've even been offered money. I just don't feel for you like that anymore." James gazed into Lily's emerald green eyes. They were so full of feeling and James could tell that she meant every word she had just said. He just smiled, how easy it was to just get lost in his brown eyes. Lily thought.

"Well, I don't mind that. You can learn to love me, everyone does." James said. Lily smiled and nodded

"I'll give you a try." She said. _Five, four, three, two…_ James smiled and gently pressed his lips against Lily's. Lily felt him gently teasing open her mouth and felt his tongue touch hers gently. _Don't close your eyes._ Lily reminded herself. To close your eyes meant to give your life away on a silver platter, Cara had taught her that. James put a hand around the back of Lily's neck, pulling her face nearer, if that was possible, she didn't mind, she liked this. James pulled away gently after a while and looked at Lily. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'll check up on you later."

"Do you want me to come by the bar?" Lily asked.

"No, I'll come by here, then we'll decide what we want to do then." James said.

"I think I might be having a meal later with Cara and Hamon later."

"Cara's your cousin?" James asked. Lily nodded, "She's quite pretty you know." Lily raised her eyebrows, "Not as pretty as you. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." James said. He kissed Lily again but not as passionately as before. Lily smiled. "See you later."

"Bye," Lily whispered. It was all she could managed James got up and left the apartment. Lily sat staring out of the windows and sipping the coffee. Her hang over was completely gone now and she was just enjoying a very nice warm coffee. She held it in her hands for a while and smiled to herself. James was so sweet, he was amazingly kind. Why hadn't she seen this side of him in her seventh year? Things may have gone differently, no in her seventh year James had still been the prat he was always with a slightly deflated ego. Lily sighed, as soon as Cara came back she was going to tell her to find someone else. Lily was going to leave this business, she wasn't going to hurt anymore men. That was it, no more.


	6. I'm not doing it!

"Cara, I'm not doing it." Lily said to Cara when they had lunch in their flat. Hamon looked at Lily, as did Cara.

"Not doing what?" Cara asked.

"I'm not scamming James. He's too good." Lily said, "It'll never work,"

"Of course it will." Cara said taking Lily's hand, "It always works. You said yourself he was a player which means he's easier to scam."

"He was a player but it only to make me jealous." Lily said tiredly.

"You are not backing out now. Not after you promised me my money back." Hamon ordered Lily. He stood up and glared at her

"I can't do this to him." Lily said standing up to match Hamon's height.

"Calm down." Cara said standing up as well. "Hamon sit down you'll get your money." Hamon nodded and just looked at Lily. "Lily, can you please just keep seeing him, we need the money that James has."

"But it's wrong." Lily said to Cara.

"When have you cared?" Cara asked. Lily looked at the floor. "You've never worried about it before. That's why you're always the secondary so that you don't have to feel like this." Cara said kindly. Lily sat down and continued to eat her meal.

"Whatever I'll do it for you guys but I'm having out of this business when we've done this last scam. I don't want anything else to do with it anymore." Lily said sulkily.

"That's not the right attitude but it will do." Cara said sitting down with Hamon. "So, what have you got planned next?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just playing it by ear." Lily said. She felt like going to see James again, she wanted to see him again. Cara was really starting to get on her nerves, why was she pushing so hard? They had more then enough money to pay off Hamon and go and target someone else. Why did it have to be James of all people!

"Well, I suggest you go down this evening and maybe work your magic." Cara said as she put a piece of salad into her mouth.

"Hmm." Lily murmured. "I'll go and see him now." Lily said getting up and summoning her bag. Cara smiled.

"Getting him enchanted early are we." Cara said with a smirk. "If things go to plan, we'll have a wedding on the way." She said turning to Hamon with a smile, "Oh, and don't forget, we're your cousins."

"Actually, you're my cousin, Hamon is your husband." Lily told Cara. Cara looked at Lily in horror.

"What?" She asked. Lily gave her a small wave and left the flat.

*    *    *    *

James walked through Diagon Alley and looked in the windows of all the shops. He wanted to buy something for Lily. He didn't know why but he just wanted to. He looked into the window of a jewellery shop and saw a small silver necklace with a jade teardrop. James grinned. He could just picture it on Lily. He went in and enquired about the price. Ten minutes later he came out without anything in his hands and headed to the astronomy shop to buy something that had just popped into his head. 

"May I help you Mr. Potter." Said the man behind the counter.

"You sell jewellery don't you?" James asked. The man nodded, "Do you have anything from shooting stars?"

"Meteorites? Yes we do. Just came in from the south pacific coast where a couple of meteorites just hit. Here you are sir." The man behind the counter had just pulled out a case of exquisite jewellery with bits of meteorites in them. James grinned and selected one.

*    *    *    *

Lily put her hand to the window and looked in. The bar was completely empty, there wasn't even a bartender inside.

"Shit." Lily whispered. She looked around and noticed a small window. She went to it and had a look in. It revealed the small kitchen inside the bar. "Where is he?" she whispered to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked from behind. Lily jumped slightly and turned to look at Sirius.

"Hi, could you tell me where James is?" Lily asked.

"He's James is he? What happened to your dearest Potter?" Sirius asked cheekily. Lily shrugged as Sirius got out a set of keys and opened up the bar. "He's gone out for a bit. Come in and have a drink."

"I've had enough drink." Lily said quickly. Sirius grinned knowingly and led the way into the bar. "So how are you doing Bla-Sirius?" Lily asked him

"I'm a beater for the tornados, I have a wonderful girlfriend, well no I don't she's just some fan of mine-"

"Sirius, you haven't changed." Lily said. Sirius winked at Lily,

"Well, what can I say?" Sirius asked offhandedly. "So what's up with you? Why did you suddenly appear back in our lives? And why are you suddenly dating our delectable James?"

"I don't really know how it happened," Lily said sitting on a bar stool and watching Sirius as he poured himself a beer. "I was in town, I live just across the road and I came searching for somewhere nice to hang out and I found you guys."

"Well, what's wrong with us?"

"Apart from the fact that you're a prat?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Well, you did play tricks and pranks on me all through Hogwarts, you're immature, you show off, you-"

"Ok, I get it." Sirius said with a grin, "Just so you know, James isn't like that anymore."

"I noticed." Lily said.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Sirius asked.

"Just get me an orange juice." Lily said, Sirius sighed and gave her the orange juice.

"Sirius I'm home!" James shouted as he came through the doors. "Ah, Lily, just the person I'm looking for." James went straight to Lily and swept her up into his arms. Lily let out a giggle in spite of herself and found herself returning James' kiss. "How's your hangover?" James asked.

"I can't feel it anymore. Your cure worked." Lily said grinning and giving James another kiss on the lips.

"I told you it would work. Why are you here so early, not that I mind."

"My cousin was driving me crazy." Lily said, "I had to get out of the house." James grinned and gave her a last kiss on the cheek before turning to face Sirius, James' arm firmly and protectively around Lily's waist. Lily liked it, she didn't know why she hadn't dated James sooner and she put her head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"So, Jazz night tonight yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, the band are coming over in about two hours to set up, they're going to have a quick rehearsal and then the bar opens at seven." James said.

"Isn't Jazz a Muggle thing?" Lily asked James.

"It is but it's such an amazing type of music that I just had to introduce it to the wizarding world." James told Lily. "We've done it before and it was a huge hit."

"Can I come?" Lily asked.

"Of course you can." James grinned, Lily smiled at him and playfully kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, why don't you invite your cousins?" Sirius asked. Lily stared at Sirius.

"You're kidding me right? You want my cousin to come?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why not." James said. "She seemed so nice earlier. I know. Why don't you go home and start getting ready, because girls-" Lily hit him lightly, "Women need a lot of time to get ready and come by at seven thirty when everyone is here." He said brightly. Lily would have said no but James eyes just made her melt on the inside.

"Ok." Lily said. She kissed James again. "I'll see you in a few hours then." James smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" James asked.

"I think I can managed it on my own. I am a big girl now James." Lily said pouting slightly.

"I don't want you to be a big girl. I want you to be you." James said. Lily smiled and hit him lightly. 

"I'll see you later." She said giving him a kiss and leaving the bar. As she left James found himself watching the way she walked out of the bar. He cocked his head slightly to the side and grinned. Lily put her bag on her arm and smiled to herself.

"Five, four," she whispered to herself, "Three, two, one."

"Lily." James called out behind her. She turned to find him walking towards her.

"Yes." She said sweetly.

"I just wanted to give you something." James said. Lily looked at James expectantly. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Lily's breath caught in her throat, she didn't know what was coming over her but in that one kiss all her feelings for James changed. She liked him, no she liked him a lot. She wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let James tease her mouth open with his tongue._ Don't close your eyes, it's the first sign you're falling for him. _Lily thought, _but I am falling for him, he's just so…shit!_ Lily broke away suddenly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um, I'll see you tonight." Lily said with a smile. 

"What about the rest of the kiss?" James asked with a pout.

"I'll give it to you later." Lily said with a quick smile before she rushed back to her apartment. The moment she got into the house she went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She leant against her bedroom door for a few moments and closed her eyes. "I can't fall for him." Lily muttered to herself. "I can't do this to him. I need to end it. I'll do it tonight." Lily thought to herself.

"Lily are you ok in there?" Cara asked through the door, "Are you talking to yourself because that's never a good sign."

"I'm fine." Lily called back. She opened the door and turned to Cara. "James has invited all of us to a jazz night at his bar tonight."

"Do we have to pay?" Cara asked.

"No, we're his special guests." Lily said. Cara smirked and touched Lily's cheek.

"So you've decided to play him then?" Cara asked. Lily couldn't look at Cara and looked at the floor guiltily. "Oh Lily, you know all guys are the same anyway. They all cheat on you and all they care about is satisfying their sexual urges. You might as well get something out of it while you do this and that's why we marry them." Lily sighed.

"Well, I need to get ready for tonight, we need to be there at half seven." Lily said retreating back to her room.

"Right, I'll tell Hamon." Cara said with a smile.


	7. Jazz Dinner

Lily walked into the darkened bar with Cara and Hamon behind her. Cara was holding Hamon's hand reluctantly though Hamon didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The jazz was easy to listen to and there was a singer idly letting out a few choice notes that went with the music. There were people seated at tables of four and six eating, talking, drinking and laughing. In the middle of the room and in front of the stage was a dance floor. On one was on it yet but Lily knew that people would get up to dance once they had finished eating.

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?" Hamon asked as he and Cara came level to Lily. Lily was just wondering the exact same thing when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Lily. Lily grinned as she felt someone kiss the side of her neck.

"Hello beautiful." James said. Lily turned in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, I like what you've done." Lily said putting her mouth to his ear so only he could hear her. James grinned.

"Thanks, I try." He said. He put a kiss on Lily's lips and she happily returned it. She was careful not to close her eyes in front of Cara. If she did then she'd get a telling off and a lecture at home.

"I don't really want to interrupt this, moment but I'm getting hungry." Hamon said. Lily and James broke apart and James looked at Hamon and smiled. Lily rolled her eyes and put her head on James shoulder as he introduced himself. She could see Remus sitting by the stage with a woman with long brown hair and a very pretty face. Sirius was by the bar with a blonde woman and Peter Pettigrew, the last of James' group at school sat on his own by the bar sipping his drink but he seemed happy enough to be on his own. Lily felt James' grip around her tighten and she turned to look at him.

"Your seat milady." James said taking Lily's hand and leading her to a table for four. "I thought maybe you would like to join us." James said to Cara and Hamon.

"That's very kind of you." Cara said.

"My mum didn't raise an impolite brat." James said. Lily cleared her throat at this and gave James a smirk. James grinned, "Ok, to most people I'm polite. Lily is the exception."

"Hey," Lily said flicking a napkin at him. James grinned and sat down next to Lily. "That's not nice."

"That's why you're the exception." James said as his mouth got nearer Lily's. Lily grinned.

"I'll have to test that theory one day" she said in a slightly deeper voice that made James' head spin. God he loved the woman sitting right next to him. Everything about her was so amazing, he body, her mind, her personality. She was still the girl he had fallen in love with at Hogwarts. James kissed Lily's grinning mouth, forcing her to return the kiss.

"Oh please, Lily, do I ever do that in front of you?" Cara asked. Lily and James broke apart again and Lily looked at Cara.

"Sorry." Lily said giving James a cheeky smile. She wanted him so badly but because of this scam she couldn't fall for him. She had to break it off with him, tonight if possible. Lily's smile faded and she tried to put on a fake smile. James grinned and took her hand and held it tightly.

"So, where do we get the food?" Hamon asked.

"Is that all you think about?" Cara asked, "Your stomach."

"It's all any guy thinks about isn't it James?" Hamon asked, looking at James for support. James and Lily were currently just looking at each other smiling. Lily couldn't help it in spite of herself.

"What?" James asked turning to Hamon.

"Never mind." Hamon muttered.

"By the way, if you want food, the menu is here." James said handing him the menu that had been lying in the middle of the table, "and you just say your order into the plate in front of you and it'll appear." Hamon grinned and looked at Cara. Cara rolled her eyes and looked at the people on stage. If Hamon wasn't sickening enough to look at Lily and James together was almost as bad. They only had eyes for each other, or so it seemed. Cara knew that Lily was faking everything, she was doing a very convincing job of it as well. Cara had never thought she'd be that convincing. Anyone would think she was actually falling in love herself if they didn't know her as well as Cara did.

"I have something for you." James said to Lily.

"Is it another kiss?" Lily asked with a smile.

"No, it's something else." James said getting a small box out of his pocket. Cara watched as James gave it to Lily. Hamon was sitting stuffing his face with the steak he had ordered. Lily opened up the box to show a small necklace with some sort of ugly little rock on it.

"It's beautiful." Lily said with a smile.

"It's a bit of a meteor, you know, shooting stars."

"Like the ones we were watching the other day?" Lily asked. James nodded and grinned.

"Here let me help you put it on." James said. Lily smiled and gave him a quick kiss before lifting her hair and letting James fasten the necklace for her. Cara scowled slightly and decided to order some food. _Young people!_ She thought.

*    *    *    *

"That was an amazing meal." Lily said putting a hand on her stomach. "I don't think I can eat any more."

"We can have desert in a little bit. Not now." James said. "What did you think?" he asked Cara and Hamon.

"Oh, it was absolutely lovely." Cara said. She had to admit that the meal was one of the best things she'd had in a long time. Hamon finished off a glass of wine and gave James a thumbs up.

"Amazing mate." He said. James grinned. He wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and she put her head against James' shoulder. Cara watched Lily carefully. Lily had caught her looking a few times and gave her curious looks or looks to show that she knew what she was doing. Cara merely smiled and turned away.

"So which are your friends, Lily's told us so much about them." Cara said.

"I have?" Lily asked, Cara scowled at Lily discretely. No one noticed but her. "Oh, yeah, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Hasn't Peter got a girlfriend yet?" Lily asked James.

"No, he did have one but she was killed by Voldemort."

"Oh, him, he's a bastard isn't he?" Hamon said slightly slurred. James smirked slightly.

"Yeah." He turned to Lily and gave her a gentle kiss. The jazz band struck up a ballad that the singer began to sing to.

"Those fingers in my hair, 

That sly come-hither stare, 

That strips my conscience bare, 

It's witchcraft"

"Do you want to dance?" Lily grinned and nodded. 

"I would love to dance." She said getting up with him and letting him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Cara just sat in her seat and watched Lily curiously. Something about this just didn't seem right. Lily didn't seem to be her usual reserved self. Cara got the impression that James was bringing out something in Lily that Cara feared would break her heart and destroy Lily from within. She watched as James was greeted by a few people on the dance floor then he snaked his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her closer.

James swayed Lily back and forth with the music and just looked into her bright emerald green eyes.
    
    "And I've got no defense for it
    
    The heat is too intense for it
    
    What good would common sense for it do?" James sang along with the music. Lily laughed.
    
     "'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft
    
     Although I know it's strictly taboo
    
     When you arouse the need in me
    
     My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me
    
    Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"" James continued to sing.
    
    "You have a good voice." Lily said as the instrumental bit grew louder.
    
    "I've been practicing, mostly in the shower though." James said quietly.
    
    "For anyone in particular?" Lily asked. James sang the next chorus and Lily hit him gently while laughing. James grinned
    
    "It's such an ancient pitch
    
    But one I wouldn't switch
    
    'Cause there's no nicer witch than you" James sang. Lily grinned and kissed him to shut him up. James pulled her closer while still moving their bodies in time with the music. They stopped the kiss but kept the faces so close to each other Lily could feel James' breath on her lips.
    
    "I love you Lily." James whispered. Lily looked at James surprised by the sudden announcement. 
    
    "You, what-" Lily started to mutter.
    
    "I love you Lily." James said again, "I have since seventh year." Lily and James had stopped moving and they stood staring at each other. James' arms around Lily's thin waist holding her tightly against him. Lily smiled and put her head on James' chest as they began to dance again. She could see Cara looking at her. Why did she keep looking at her? Didn't Cara have anything better to do, why couldn't she look at Hamon for a change? Lily turned her head around so her face was by James' neck, she didn't want to let Cara see this.
    
    "I love you to." Lily said to James. She didn't know where the words had come from but Lily knew she meant it. James grinned and lowered his face to meet Lily's. He gave her a gentle, delicate kiss as his hands began to creep up Lily's back. Lily felt them moving up and she could guess where they were heading. Lily didn't care because her own hands were searching for a gap between James' trousers and his shirt. The music seemed to fade away as Lily and James danced together. Each song melted into each other and the only thing in the world was Lily and James.
    
    Cara watched as her young friend seemed to be put under a spell. It was almost sickening to watch as Lily and James started feeling each other on the dance floor. Sure there was no harm in it, they weren't feeling anything too rude but Cara was sure she'd never been that public with half of her relationships. Cara wouldn't have minded it but there was something about the way they were touching each other. Cara stared and tried to think of what it could be when she saw it. Lily had closed her eyes and her kiss was getting more passionate. Cara's eyes widened as she realised that her protégé was falling for the victim. Cara hit the table with her hand, making a now drunk Hamon start in surprise.
    
    "Come on we're going home." Cara said to Hamon.
    
    "What?" Hamon asked. "But it's nice here."
    
    "We're going home." Cara said urgently and strictly to Hamon. Hamon looked at Cara's fierce face and nodded. He stumbled slightly as he stood up and followed her unsteadily out of the bar. Leaving the young loved up couple kissing on the dance floor.

**A/N:- The song is a Frank Sinatra song called Witchcraft. I thought it would be a nice song to put into the story. Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming. I'll update again soon**


	8. Brekaing Up With Him

A/N:-ok, this is where the storyline actually properly changes but I promise that the story will soon resemble Heartbreakers again, I just had to right the next few chapters. Sorry about that last chapter, something went really strange there.  
  
"I think I should go." Lily whispered to James.  
  
"Me to, it's nearly the end of the night." James whispered back. Both of them had their eyes closed. James pressed his face against Lily's silky hair. She didn't care any more about what Cara would say, she wasn't actually intending on telling Cara she loved James. Lily let out a satisfied sigh and smiled she turned and kissed James gently on his cheek and let out a small laugh. James grinned and opened his eyes to look at Lily.  
  
"I have to go now." Lily told him.  
  
"I know." James said, "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"I think you should stay here and look after your club." Lily told him. James pouted slightly. Lily rolled her eyes. "I only live across the road."  
  
"I know, it's just that I want to keep you here forever." James said. Lily smiled and kissed him. Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Just her and James. When she pulled away, James' smile had grown wider.  
  
"Do you have to go?" James whispered.  
  
"Yes James." Lily said. James pouted slightly  
  
"Fine. I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you to but I should really go or my cousin will get really annoyed with me." Lily said desperately. James nodded.  
  
"Ok." He walked Lily to the door of the club and held onto her hand as long as he good.  
  
"Good night." Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Night my little Lily flower." Lily grinned and let go of his hand.  
  
Cara sat in the apartment, she had let Hamon sleep in her bed and she sat on the sofa idly playing with her wand and waiting for Lily to get back. She heard the door open and she turned to see Lily coming into the apartment with a smile on her face. She was humming a soft jazzy tune under her breath. She hadn't seen Cara sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Took your time." Cara said as Lily passed. Lily stopped dead and looked at Cara.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I had to let James think I like him you know." Lily said.  
  
"You do though." Cara said. "You do like James."  
  
"No I don't" Lily scoffed, "What gives you that idea?" Lily said. "I told you ages ago, we hated each other and although he is starting to grow on me slightly I haven't got any feelings for him."  
  
"Bull shit." Cara said. "You like him. I know you do." Lily stared at Cara slightly annoyed. "I saw the way you were kissing him."  
  
"You were watching me?" Lily said.  
  
"I had to," Cara said standing up. "Don't you get that I have to keep an eye on you, this will be your first attempt, there's a risk you'll fall in love with the victim."  
  
"Stop referring to James as the victim, he's a human being." Lily snapped.  
  
"But you do have feelings for him." Cara said.  
  
"I do not." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Then break it off with him." Cara said. Lily looked at Cara.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Break up with him. There's plenty of rich men around here. We can always choose another victim." Cara said casually. Lily looked at Cara like she had just said the worst things imaginable.  
  
"I don't get you. First you're encouraging me to see James and now you want me to break up with him! What is up with you Cara?"  
  
"I'm looking out for your well being. I saw you kiss James with your eyes closed and I know you're falling for him. You will break up with him."  
  
"I'll show you that tomorrow I don't have feelings for him." Lily said frustrated. She headed for her room.  
  
"You tell yourself that Lily Evans, I can see right through you." Cara said. Lily turned and faced Cara.  
  
"You don't know anything about me." Lily said, "I don't know why I stay with you sometimes."  
  
"Because I've given you money." Cara said. Lily took in a shaky but deep breath before going into her room and slamming the door. Hamon came running out of Cara's room.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh, shut up you stupid berk and sleep on the sofa." Cara said locking him out of her bedroom before Hamon knew what had happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily sat in her bed, her chin propped on her legs. It was nearly four in the afternoon and she was still in bed! She wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't stop seeing James, she loved him, it had taken several years to admit it but she loved him nonetheless. She sighed as she picked up a book and began to read it. There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Oi, sleeping beauty, you got a visitor." Said Hamon from outside.  
  
"Tell them to go away." Lily said dryly. She tried to focus on her book.  
  
"He really wants to see you, it's your boyfriend." Hamon said through the door. Lily looked at the door.  
  
"Is Cara here?" Lily asked  
  
"No, she's gone to see another one of her friends." Hamon said. Lily got up slowly and went to her bedroom door and unlocked it. "About time." Hamon said grumpily. Lily stepped out of her room and looked at the door to find James standing there.  
  
"You can come in." Lily said to James. He grinned and stepped over the threshold of the apartment.  
  
"Good after noon." He said happily.  
  
"Hi." Lily said with a smile. James came striding over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Lily's smile grew slightly as he pulled away. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
  
"To see you." James said. Lily looked at James,  
  
"Go into my room, I need to talk to Hamon quickly." James nodded and handed Lily a red rose before walking strangely into her room. Lily laughed slightly and then closed the door. She spun the rose in her fingers as she turned to Hamon.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Hamon asked.  
  
"How much will it cost to stop you blabbing to Cara that James is here?" Lily asked him seriously.  
  
"Not a penny." Hamon said. Lily looked at him confused. "Look I may want my money back but I'm not going to ruin your opportunity to get it. If you want me to keep my mouth shut I'll keep it shut."  
  
"Cara wants me to break up with James. She doesn't think I can do it." Lily told Hamon.  
  
"Do you think you can do it?" Hamon asked. Lily frowned and after a few minutes arguing in her head she nodded. "Then I'll keep quiet. I've only known the real you for a few days but I know you can curse me to hell if I ever told Cara anyway." Lily smirked.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, she headed towards her bedroom door and as she put her hand on the doorknob she turned to Hamon, "And also could you clear off for a few hours."  
  
"Sure." Hamon said. He pulled on his cloak and left the apartment. Lily smiled and went into the room. She had just closed the door when she felt James' hands sneak around her waist and his lips on the skin of her neck.  
  
"Hi James." Lily said again, smiling.  
  
"I've missed you." James said. Lily turned and looked into James' eyes.  
  
"It's only been a day."  
  
"A day too long." James said. "I want to be able to see you all day everyday, like at school." Lily smiled and gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up slightly to pull herself higher. James put his hands on her waist and could feel a bit of her skin between her top and pyjama trousers. He felt Lily shiver slightly as his fingers brushed against her skin.  
  
"That feels nice." Lily muttered between two kisses.  
  
"I only touched you." James said.  
  
"Still nice." Lily said with a smile. James grinned and gently walked Lily over to the bed. "What are you doing?" Lily muttered as she bumped her legs into the bed.  
  
"Having some fun." James said with a cheeky grin. Lily looked at him enquiringly and let go of James. James frowned. "We don't have to of course." Lily just looked at him for a few moments before taking her top off and throwing across the floor. James smiled and immediately began covering Lily with kisses. She laughed as James knocked her onto the bed.  
  
"James" Lily laughed as she felt James mouth dancing over her chest.  
  
"Hold on a moment," He said, "I missed a spot." She felt his mouth kissing her skin moving down from her chest to her flat stomach.  
  
"James, I want to see your face." Lily said, as she propped herself up on her elbows. James looked up like a puppy and grinned. "Now, I want a kiss right here." She said pointing to her lips. James' grin grew as he climbed up the bed and let his mouth press against Lily's mouth. She let out a small moan of delight as she put her arms around his neck and fell onto the bed. She felt James' tongue in hers and she gently touched it with his tongue. She felt James shake slightly with excitement and his hands ran along her back looking for the fastening for her bra.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cara went to the door and fumbled in her bag for her keys. She couldn't believe she'd just been out for the entire day. She checked her watch and saw it was nine o'clock in the evening.  
  
"Bloody hell." She muttered. She had to tell Lily that she'd found someone new for them to try and get money out of. She gave up looking for her keys and got her wand out.  
  
"Alohamora." She said pointing her wand at the lock. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open. She looked around, it was so quiet. Her own bedroom door was locked and Lily's was closed.  
  
"Hamon?" Cara asked uncertainly. She put her bag down and found a note on the dining table. It was Hamon's scrawly handwriting.  
  
Gone out to meet some people who live around here, be back tomorrow-C  
  
Cara shook her head and was about to go to her room when she heard a giggling coming from the bathroom. Cara turned to the bathroom. There was a laugh and Cara knew that was Lily's laugh, though the younger girl rarely laughed like that, in fact, Cara was pretty willing to bet that she'd never heard her laugh like that. She was about to open the bathroom door when the door opened on it's own and Lily came out laughing, draped in a towel. Behind her James was grinning as well and had his hands around Lily. Lily stopped the moment she saw Cara and all laughter that was in her face disappeared.  
  
"Cara." Lily gasped. James scowled and looked at Lily then at Cara. Cara's face had no emotion in it at all. "Oh merlin, I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow."  
  
"Obviously." Cara said looking at James, who had a towel wrapped around his waist. Cara had to admit, he had a very good body but it didn't tempt her in the slightest. Lily turned to James.  
  
"You better go." She said. James looked at Lily,  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, a smile playing on his face.  
  
"No, James you have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Lily said.  
  
"No she won't." Cara said. Lily looked at Cara dangerously and then turned back to James.  
  
"Your clothes are in my room." She said quietly.  
  
"Ok." James said. He kissed Lily and then smiled. "I love you."  
  
"Love you to." Lily said quickly. James smiled and went to Lily's room. Lily pulled the towel around her tighter and didn't look into Cara's eyes. She was like a child who had done something very severely wrong in front of her mother. Cara stood there looking at Lily sternly until James left the apartment.  
  
"See you tomorrow." James said gravely, sensing he'd gotten Lily into trouble.  
  
"Bye." Lily said weakly. James closed the door behind him as Lily prepared herself for the verbal onslaught she was about to receive. 


	9. Leaving the fold

Lily closed her eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Cara shouted at Lily  
  
"I was just having a bath."  
  
"With the guy I told you to dump."  
  
"Cara, shut up, it's my life and I'll date, see and sleep with who I want." Lily shouted at her.  
  
"Lily, I'm just looking after you. I want the best for you and I'm telling you to dump that boy before he breaks your heart, I can see you falling in love with him. He's rich, fit-"  
  
"And incredibly nice and sensitive." Lily finished for Cara.  
  
"Not the words I was looking for." Cara said dangerously.  
  
"I'm not doing what you want anymore Cara. I'm finished with this stuff, I told you before. I'm not having anything else to do with it" Lily said quietly.  
  
"So why are you still living here?" Cara asked. Lily stayed quiet. "Lily, you know I'm looking out for your own welfare, when I met you, you didn't have a thing, all you had was a wand and a few smart looking clothes. I took you in and started looking after you. You can't leave me for some guy who'll probably get bored of you and dump you." Lily glared at Cara. She used the 'I looked after you' ploy every time and it worked every time. Lily didn't know how Cara managed to get her to do what she wanted. She knew she wasn't under a curse. Lily tried to blink back angry tears.  
  
"I hate you so much." Lily said.  
  
"You'll thank me for this one day." Cara said stubbornly. "Tomorrow you're going to break up with him and come searching with me. We have a busy schedule."  
  
"I'm not breaking up with him." Lily said, storming to her room.  
  
"You will break up with him and you will do what I say!" Cara said.  
  
"It's my own life. If you keep bossing me around I'm going to go and move out on my own." Lily said, turning to face Cara.  
  
"Fine you do that but you will come crawling back to me asking for forgiveness after that Potter guy breaks your heart." Cara said,  
  
"He won't do that, he's not like that." Lily told her.  
  
"Really? I believe that's why you didn't date him at school isn't I?" Cara said. Lily narrowed her eyes and went into her room slamming the door shut. Cara had no right to do this to her. Lily wasn't going to take it any more. There was no way that she could stay under the same roof as Cara. Lily got out her wand and flicked her wrist so that she was dry and changed into some casual Muggle clothes, so what if Cara had been the one to give her money or the one to pick her up off the streets, where Lily had ended up after school. Lily looked around the room and flicked her wand. A bag appeared on her bed and it filled with some clothes and the main things that Lily needed. Cosmetics, personal hygiene product, clothes, underwear and straightners. Why she had Muggle straightners was beyond Lily but she put them in anyway. Lily did up the bag and picked it up. She left her room angrily.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cara asked as Lily headed for the door.  
  
"I'm leaving." Lily said without looking at Cara.  
  
"What!" Cara screamed in surprise and anger. "But you-"  
  
"Bye Cara" Lily said as she tore open the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
* * * *  
  
James walked merrily up the steps to Lily's apartment. He held a bouquet of roses and hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. She looked like she was preparing for the worst the previous night and James felt bad about leaving. He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. The door opened and Cara appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, is Lily in-" James started to say but was cut off when Cara slammed the door shut, "Ok." James said slowly. He knocked again.  
  
"What do you want?" Cara asked cattily as she opened the door.  
  
"Lily?" James asked.  
  
"She's not here." Cara said,  
  
"Ok, I'll leave these here for her, tell her I hope-"  
  
"She moved out." Cara said.  
  
"She what?" James asked in amazement.  
  
"She moved out. What part of those three words don't you understand?" Cara said.  
  
"When? Why? Where's she moved to?" James asked.  
  
"She moved out last night, because of you and I don't know where she is because she was so angry last night she just left." Cara said darkly.  
  
"Because of me? Why because of me?" James asked, "What did I do?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Cara shut the door. James stood staring at the door in utter amazement and shock. Lily had left? Where could she go? She'd already told him that she didn't actually have anywhere to go if she didn't live at this apartment. James dropped the flowers in shock and left the building. What was he going to do now that Lily was gone? Where had she gone?  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's alright mate, she'll come back." Sirius said. He put a hand on James' back. James had a bottle of firewhiskey at his side and a glass that was empty in his hand. Sirius looked at Remus uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, like you said, she loves you. She'll come back." Remus said.  
  
"No one's seen her for nearly two weeks Moony." James said filling his glass again.  
  
"No, I think you've had enough." Sirius said taking the bottle away and putting it under the bar. The bar was particularly busy tonight and the talk hummed through the air. James could think of nothing but Lily. She hadn't been in contact with anyone for two weeks and James was starting to really worry. There was the rise of some new dark lord that killed muggle borns, what if Lily had been caught up in it? James didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"She left because of me!" James said hitting his head on the table.  
  
"I'm sure you're not the reason she left." Remus said.  
  
"Why hasn't she owled me or contacted me?" James asked.  
  
"She doesn't have an owl?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's no excuse." James looked pitiful. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Come on mate, lets get you upstairs, we'll look after the club for you." Remus said hauling James to his feet.  
  
"No, I have to look after the club." James muttered but didn't stop Sirius and Remus from dragging him as best they could up the stairs and into the house that James owned above the club. They took him to his room and put him into the bed. James fell asleep almost instantly. Remus and Sirius looked at their friend in sympathy. Lily had broken his heart so many times but this had to be by far the worst thing she'd done.  
  
"I knew she was trouble the moment she walked into the bar." Sirius said. "I knew she was trouble the moment we saw her in Diagon Alley" Remus said. "It's what she does, don't you remember. Get the boys completely in love and then leave them for someone better." He said bitterly.  
  
"Hey, that's what I do though." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, well." Remus muttered. "You're different. I like you."  
  
"Well you didn't seem to hate Lily when you and her were almost inseparable." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"That's the past, Padfoot." Remus said. "Something we shouldn't dwell on." The two took seats by the bar and got a glass of firewhiskey each.  
  
"For Prongs." Sirius said  
  
"For Prongs." Remus agreed with a smile. They both downed the firewhiskey and began to keep an eye on the club.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cara cursed Hamon for the third time that evening. He was really starting to get annoyed at the fact that she was taking her anger out on him. She couldn't deny the fact she was extremely worried for Lily and had wished she had never moved out. Cara had taken the bouquet that James had dropped to find a small note with them, inside the flowers saying something like he loved her more then life itself. Cara sighed and glared at Hamon.  
  
"What?" Hamon said.  
  
"It's all your fault you know!" Cara said.  
  
"How is it my fault?"  
  
"Because-" Cara said. She knew it was all her fault. Lily knew what she was doing, she had the perfect guy ready to scam. He loved her, he'd do anything for her and he was filthy rich. Cara had to screw it up didn't she? Cara let out a frustrated scream and grabbed a bag, she needed to get something to calm her down, anything! She left the apartment and went into Diagon Alley. Every young red headed girl she saw she would think was Lily until they turned around. None of them were half as pretty as Lily was. She also started looking for new possible partners, but again. None of them looked as clever as Lily, half of the girls would probably have only half a brain and fall for the first guy they scammed or give the game away. Lily had always been quick on the uptake and she'd actually do as Cara said, even if she did question it half the time.  
  
Cara walked into the café where they had first met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. That fateful day when they had bumped into Lily. Cara sat down to order a drink when that Quidditch Player, Sirius Black wondered over and sat opposite her.  
  
"You're Lily's cousin aren't you?" Sirius Black asked  
  
"Yeah." Cara said boredly.  
  
"Has she spoken to you recently? Lily, I mean?" Sirius asked, his voice and eyes full of concern.  
  
"No." Cara said,  
  
"Why did she leave, really." Sirius asked, "Prongs, I mean James seems to think it was all his fault." Cara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"We had an argument." Cara said, "I didn't want her seeing James and she did want to see James, we got into a huge row and she left." Sirius frowned.  
  
"Why didn't you want her to see him. He's a great guy"  
  
"When you know Lily as well as I do, you want the best for her. I don't know James at all so obviously I'm going to be a bit suspicious. I wish she'd just come back, I'd let her see him again, let her do what she wanted." Cara said. Sirius sighed and nodded.  
  
"James feels the same, he's been drunk for two weeks. He's going to have one hell of a headache when he sobers up." Sirius said. "Well got to go. Got Quidditch practice." He said getting up and leaving the café. "Oh, have a drink on me." Sirius said throwing some money onto the table for Cara. Cara reached for it but hesitated, something in the back of her mind was telling her not to take the money. She shook her head and picked it up and called over a waiter, she didn't care for what was good or bad, she did care for Lily however, something that Cara had never actually realised the full extent of until Lily had left.  
  
A/N:-ok, I know that doesn't follow the movie but I really wanted to make this story arc...as for Voldemort as some of you have been asking me. This is just a random thing, he does exist but in Lily and James's simple world in the world of the con he doesn't matter that much though you will hear a bit about him in the next few chapters 


	10. hey readers

Hey readers, 

sorry but I'm having a few problems getting the next chapter of Heartbreakers up. I will try and sort it out when I have time. Sorry for the loooong wait. It will be up soon, I promise

aks100


	11. Returning

James staggered into his bar a few days later confused and in pain. Not only did he have a splitting headache but he could feel his heart breaking, where was Lily, his Lily. James slumped onto a barstool and looked at the bartender who was cleaning the bar, ready for that evening's expected clientele.  
  
"Jeez, you don't look good at all." He said to James.  
  
"Still no Lily." James said letting his head hit the table and immediately regretting it.  
  
"Here." The bartender said, he held out a bottle of some liquid and handed it to James. James took it and looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"HELLO MY FRIEND JAMES!" Sirius said loudly and happily. James dropped the bottle and put his hands to his ears.  
  
"Please, I have a migraine and a hang over-" James said as he turned around. He stopped dead when he saw who was with Sirius. James stared wide eyed as he looked at the woman with dark red hair and emerald green eyes. She gave him a nervous smile. James got up and ran to Lily. She put her arms around him tightly as he squeezed her in a tight hug. His headache and hangover instantly disappearing.  
  
"Sorry I didn't owl you." Lily muttered as she hugged James.  
  
"As long as you're alright." James whispered. He breathed in and took in everything about Lily. Her scent, how she looked, felt because it might be the last time. As James had learnt over several years and the past few weeks, never take Lily for granted. They both pulled away slightly and James gave Lily a long and passionate kiss. Sirius smiled to himself and went to the bar as the couple got reacquainted.  
  
"Can we be somewhere a bit more private?" Lily asked James quietly, she glanced at Sirius and the Barkeeper. James looked and nodded.  
  
"Come with me." James said. As James passed Sirius, Sirius gave him a wink and went back to talking to the barkeeper about his latest quidditch match.  
  
A few minutes later Lily was sitting on James' bed playing with a lock of hair and having a distant look on her face. James looked at her and quickly changed his shirt, as he did so Lily glanced at him and smiled sadly. She stared at her reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall and sighed. James turned to Lily and sat down on the bed opposite her.  
  
"So, how are you?" James asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily said distantly, like her mind wasn't really on talking.  
  
"Where did you go?" James asked.  
  
"Well, at first I stayed at my sister's house but she kicked me out when I accidentally did something to her husband." Lily said, she looked at her legs, that were partially under her.  
  
"So you've been wondering the streets?" James asked concerned.  
  
"Sort of." Lily said. "I've done it before so I knew the places to go." James reached for one of Lily's hands and held it tightly.  
  
"Why didn't you just come here?" James asked. Lily shrugged.  
  
"I didn't want to be anywhere near Cara, Its like I can feel her." Lily said. "She's been looking after me so much," Lily didn't really finish her sentence but James didn't press her to tell anymore. James moved up on the bed and sat next to Lily. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She put her head on James' shoulder and closed her eyes with a hand playing with his shirt.  
  
"What happened between you and your cousin?" James asked. Lily's eyes shot open.  
  
"Um-" Lily started to say, should she tell him the truth, that she was supposed to scam James out of his money but fell in love with him or should she lie, again. "We had an argument." Lily said. "She didn't want me seeing you."  
  
"Why?" James asked cuddling Lily even more. Lily bit her lip nervously.  
  
"She never really gave me a reason." Lily said, avoiding James' gaze. "James, can I stay here for a while? I don't really want to go and live with Cara."  
  
"But isn't it your house?" James asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I was lying about that, I'm staying with Cara, she's the one that owns the apartment." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, right. Well stay here as long as you want. You're safe here." James said. "Lily, before you do anything can I ask you something?" James asked. Lily turned and looked at James straight in the eyes.  
  
"It depends on what it is." Lily said.  
  
"Will you marry me?" James said. Lily looked at him slightly startled. Should she accept the proposal? "You don't have to answer now." James added quickly, seeing the surprise on Lily's face. "You can have some time. I know that you've been through a lot recently and stuff, so that might have come as a bit of a shock, just tell me your answer when you're ready." James said. Lily smiled and kissed his chin.  
  
"I love you." Lily said with a smile, "Can I get some sleep and then I'll tell you?"  
  
"Of course." James said slightly on edge. Lily smiled and lay down partly on James and put her head on James' shoulder. James felt his headache slowly coming back and silently cursed himself for not taking the Barkeeper's hangover cure. There was a soft knock at the door and James looked up to see Sirius at the door.  
  
"How is she?" Sirius asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Lily.  
  
"She's fine." James said. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"Down some road near the Ministry. I saw her and I didn't think it'd be Lily but I went and asked her who she was and it was her." Sirius said.  
  
"I asked her to marry me." James said sadly.  
  
"Oh, well done, what did she say?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"She didn't answer. I said she could tell me later." James said. Sirius winced like James had just hit him.  
  
"That was a bad idea." He said.  
  
"I know." James said. "I hope that she says yes."  
  
"You would." Sirius said with a smirk. "You want me to go over and tell her cousin that she's here?" Sirius asked. James looked at Lily and brushed a lock of red hair away from her face.  
  
"No, let Lily tell her when she's ready." James said. "Something about Lily's attitude tells me she didn't really want to come back." Sirius nodded.  
  
"She was really reluctant to come back." Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot." James said looking at Sirius, "For bringing her back."  
  
"No problem mate." Sirius said putting a hand on James' shoulder and squeezing it slightly. "Now, I have a practice to get to. Tell her I said hi." Sirius said getting up and leaving the room. James smiled to himself and closed his eyes as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cara  
  
I'm back in Krushen Close but I'm not going to return home. I would appreciate it if you could send all my stuff to James' house. I'm not sure if I should tell you now but we're going to get married. I don't care what you have to say about it but I'm through with the business we were into before I met James again but he's brought out the old me. The honest me and I don't want anything else to do with our old business. You will get an invite to the wedding, only because you're my 'cousin' but I would really appreciate it if you didn't try anything with James and ruin my life even more.  
  
Lily  
  
Cara crumpled up the letter frustrated. She went to him instead of coming home. Cara must have hurt her more then she thought. Cara looked at Hamon, who was sitting in front of the Muggle TV watching it with a pot of ice cream on his lap. Cara went to him and hit him around the head.  
  
"Ow!" Hamon said. He turned around and looked at Cara. "What?"  
  
"I need you to do some manual labour." Cara said.  
  
"What if I'm not up to it?" Hamon asked.  
  
"Well, then I'm going to have to threaten you aren't I?" Cara said. "I want all of Lily's things packed and ready for when I come back."  
  
"Where are you going?" Hamon asked.  
  
"To go and see Lily."  
  
"Oh, has she written to you?" Hamon asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes she has, and she's marrying James."  
  
"Oh, brilliant, I can get my money now and get home." Hamon said. Cara gave him a sceptical look before picking up her wand and heading to the door.  
  
Cara walked into the Seven Wands bar and saw her young red haired friend standing behind a counter practicing how to fill up a glass of beer while having her black haired fiancé kissing her neck.  
  
"James stop it." Lily said shrugging him away.  
  
"I can't. There's something about your neck." James said as he moved to the other side of her neck. Lily laughed looked towards the door. Her smile and laugh faded away instantly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked Cara coldly. James stopped kissing Lily and looked up. When he saw Cara he put his arms protectively around Lily's waist.  
  
"I've come to say hi and see how you are." Cara said, "It's the least I can do after what happened." Lily looked at her coldly. "And congratulations on your engagement." James smiled slightly but when he looked at Lily, who wasn't smiling, he looked serious again.  
  
"Thanks, now leave." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, I want to make things better between us." Cara said. "What will it take? I can't get you to move back, obviously, but I want you to be talking to me again." Lily looked at Cara to see if she was lying or not. Lily knew Cara well and nodded as she seemed to think that Cara was telling the truth.  
  
"Ok, but you say anything about-"  
  
"Don't worry. My opinion on your choice in husband will stay my opinion." Cara said. Lily nodded and put the glass of beer down.  
  
"James, can we speak alone for a moment." Lily said to her new fiancé.  
  
"Ok," James said, "Don't hurt yourself" He whispered into Lily's ear before giving her a gentle kiss on her lips and disappearing off into the back room with the glass of beer that Lily had just poured.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Cara asked sitting down at the bar.  
  
"In two weeks." Lily said washing her hands in a sink by the beer taps.  
  
"You know it's unlucky to get married within three months of being engaged." Cara said casually.  
  
"Oh shut up." Lily said cattily. "What are you really doing here?"  
  
"To see how you are, I haven't heard from you in two and a half weeks. I was really worried. So was Hamon." Lily raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Get out." Lily said.  
  
"What?" Cara asked, "I just got here."  
  
"To ask me to hurt James. I'm not doing it get out." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, Hamon wants his money and I don't have the money, it's split between your account and mine and the money in my account is nearly gone. We need the money to get rid of Hamon. You have a chance of getting that money."  
  
"And risk losing the man I love in the process? I don't think so Cara." Lily said. "I love James and I'm not going to hurt him."  
  
"You won't be hurting him though. Someone else just has to get James to kiss them and poof, you have a divorce-"  
  
"I'm not getting a divorce and I'm not going to hurt myself either just to help you get rid of your ex-husband." Lily snapped at Cara.  
  
"You haven't changed him Lily, you said yourself he was a player. When a guy is a player, he's always a player. There's no changing players. He'll be kind and love you until someone hotter and younger then you comes along."  
  
"James would never do that." Lily said.  
  
"I know his type Lily. He'll hurt you and you'll come crawling back to me asking for help." Cara said. "You might as well get something out of it, it's going to happen eventually."  
  
"No Cara, you're wrong and I'll prove it. He'll marry me and we'll be happy, forever." Lily said.  
  
"That's exactly what I thought when I went into my first marriage." Cara said. "It didn't work out the way I planned." Lily looked at Cara with a set face.  
  
"Get out of the bar." Lily said.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be the first to say I told you so when you come crawling back to me all hurt and depressed because James has cheated on you." Cara said. She got up and left the bar. Lily was ready to curse the hell out of Cara. She used all her will power not to hurt her, as much as she deserved it.  
  
"You ok?" James asked coming out of the back room with an empty beer glass. Lily shook her head as if to clear her head and smiled at James.  
  
"I will be." Lily said, "As soon as you give me a kiss, right here." She said pointing to her mouth. James grinned. 


	12. The wedding and Betrayal

James took several deep breaths as he tried to pat his hair down. He didn't know why he was so nervous about today, Lily was definitely going to marry him, she had said she would, she promised she would. But for some reason he had a strange feeling that she might just say no, maybe she wouldn't turn up, maybe she'd get cold feet.  
  
"Oh shit." James muttered as he thought about it. He wanted to go and see Lily, just to make sure she was still in the room next to his, getting ready. He started for the door when it opened and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in.  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius said engulfing James in a brotherly hug. "I'm so proud of you, you're getting married." James gave him a nervous smile  
  
"Yeah I am, is Lily still next door?" James asked. Remus smiled.  
  
"She is just as nervous as you." Remus said, "probably more so." James nodded and twisted his hands as he went back to the mirror.  
  
"My stupid hair just won't stay down." He said.  
  
"I thought Lily liked your hair how it was?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She does, it's just that I don't want it all sticking up, particularly on my wedding day." James said. Sirius and Remus smirked. "Is Wormtail here?"  
  
"Oh, he sent his apologies, he's been caught up in Russia, of all places, he wishes he could be here but he can't make it." Remus said. James nodded a bit too quickly.  
  
"Come on, time to get married." Sirius said taking hold of James' arm and prying him away from the mirror. James felt like his legs were Jelly and his insides were bats. What if Sirius and Remus were lying, what if Lily had run away at the last minute? James couldn't live without her.  
  
"Well got to see to Lily, she's asked me to give her away." Said Remus as he went towards Lily's dressing room, "You know because she doesn't have a dad anymore and she doesn't really have any family" James nodded and went with Sirius. Sirius stood next to James at the alter and gave him reassuring smiles. James took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Lily will come, she will get married to you, he told himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw Lily's smiling face. James smiled and then the music started. Instantly James opened his eyes and turned to face the doors at the end of the isle. Lily appeared, her arm linked through Remus'. She was muttering something that Remus smiled at. James felt his world stop the moment Lily looked at him and smiled. She looked so amazing. Her red hair up in a elegant bun on the back of her head and her green eyes shimmering. Her white wedding dress hung off the shoulder and showed her bare skin, that James just wanted to touch and kiss. Once Remus and Lily reached the alter lily gave Remus a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks" She whispered to him.  
  
"No problem." He said with a smile. He joined Sirius and gave James a thumbs up. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. The took their place in front of the vicar. James had agreed to have a proper Muggle wedding in a church because it was the kind of wedding that Lily had always wanted. Lily had told James that she'd never thought she'd be getting married to the boy she had hated most in her entire school career but that didn't bother her.  
  
"I'm really nervous." Lily whispered to James.  
  
"Don't worry." James said back in an equally quiet voice. He gave her a dazzling smile, which she returned. James knew that it was going to be alright and his stomach settled down. His legs still felt like Jelly but that was the effect Lily had on him every time she looked at him, so he'd grown used to it.  
  
****  
  
"Do you, Lily Evans take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" The vicar said. Lily looked at James with a wide grin.  
  
"I do." She said.  
  
"If anyone should give any reason to why these two may not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "You may now kiss the bride." The vicar said to James as he closed his book. James turned to Lily and lifted her veil. Lily's body was humming with excitement, she had just gotten married to James Potter. She couldn't believe it, she was Lily Potter now, no longer was she an Evans, she could start afresh and have a new family with James. Lily closed her eyes as she felt James' lips on hers. This was it, the wedding was over. She smiled as she kissed James back. His touch sent shivers and electricity coursing through her. She loved it, she wanted to deepen the kiss but this was no place for it. They both pulled away and grinned.  
  
"Come on." James said taking her hand and pulling her down the isle. Lily laughed as they ran down and went outside where a photographer was standing. Sirius Black came up behind them and put an arm around both.  
  
"Smile." He said. They all looked at the camera and the Photographer took a photo. As soon as he had Lily turned to James again and gave him a kiss. James put an arm around her waist and pulled her into a slightly deeper kiss.  
  
****  
  
Lily's feeling of unease returned during the reception at the hotel they were staying at in Central London. No one had changed out of the clothes they had been in at the wedding and Lily had many compliments from all their guests. Every time the feeling came back she would look at her ring and smile, or look at James and the feeling would disappear. Lily searched the guests for Cara and spotted her with Hamon by the food table. Lily walked over casually.  
  
"Hello Lily." Cara said happily. "That was such a beautiful wedding. You know what to do now don't you?" Lily looked at Cara like she was the scum of the earth.  
  
"I told you I wasn't doing that and I only invited you so that you could be here to support me seeing as you're the only thing close to family that I had." Lily said coldly.  
  
"Now, Lily, I know what you really want. You want the money, we can get it and be out of here by tomorrow." Cara said. Lily glared at her,  
  
"James will never cheat on me Cara so don't even try it." Lily said, she felt like hitting Cara so hard that her neck would snap. If she did then she'd be doing the world a favour. Lily turned around and went to look for James. He could always cheer her up. Lily found him talking to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Lily flower" James said sweeping Lily into his arms and spinning her around slightly. Lily smiled and let James kiss her.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Lily said quietly.  
  
"Can't wait until you get to the bedroom?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at him.  
  
"Of course, because every is as horny as you Padfoot." Lily said. Sirius grinned like an idiot and gave her a thumbs up. Lily laughed and took James' hand as she led him away from the main reception to a slightly more private area. James looked at her serious, sensing that Lily didn't feel completely happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked stroking her cheek, "You're not regretting today are you?" He asked nervously. Lily looked into his eyes.  
  
"Of course not, today was the best day of my life." Lily said, "It's just that, you'll never cheat on me right, you'll never even kiss another woman." James smiled slightly.  
  
"Of course not, I'd never betray you like that, Lily you're my one and only." James said. "I'd never even dream of looking at someone else like the way I look at you" Lily smiled, obviously relieved. "Is that what was worrying you?" James asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"So, even if someone came onto you, you would just push them away." Lily asked.  
  
"I would push everyone away but you." James said. Lily grinned. James pressed his lips gently against Lily's and smiled. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Much better." Lily said, the feeling in her stomach subsiding and being replaced with utter joy and happiness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cara checked her watch. It was quite late and Lily and James still hadn't left. She knew what Lily really wanted, she didn't want to be with a player like James Potter, his reputation was infamous. Cara had to do it before James hurt Lily too much, no matter what Lily said, all men were the same, lying cheating scumbags. Cara saw Lily giving James a kiss before going to talk to Mrs. Potter. James was on his own for a few seconds.  
  
"Hi." Cara said to James. James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi Cara. So, happy for Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, she couldn't have chosen a better guy. Look, I was wondering if you could just come with me for a minute. I have a present in my room which I wanted to give to you in private, it's too expensive to bring down here and it'll draw too much attention." Cara said. James looked at Cara then looked at Lily. She was laughing with Mrs. Potter and James nodded.  
  
"Ok, Quickly. I don't want to leave Lily on her own for long." James said.  
  
"Great." Cara said with a smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
"James?" Lily asked as she scanned the room for him.  
  
"Hello, Lily my dearest Lily flower." Said Sirius Black as he put an arm around Lily's shoulders. She didn't shrug it off but looked at him.  
  
"Have you seen James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Aw, missing him already?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No just worried." Lily said.  
  
"That's cool. I think I saw him leaving with your cousin to go and get something." Sirius said.  
  
"What!" Lily asked. "Oh shit. Where did they go?" Lily asked.  
  
"That way I think." Sirius said, "James said something about getting a present." Lily grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him after her as she ran out of the reception room and for the elevator.  
  
"I can't believe she'd do this." Lily muttered. "She can't do this to me."  
  
"She?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at Sirius and knew she had to explain. "Ok, I'm actually a con artist and I quit the game when I met James because Cara wanted me to con James out of his money, that's why we've had so many arguments, Cara and I, and that's why I ran away for a few weeks but Cara still wants James' money even though I've told her I quit." Sirius looked at Lily slightly bewildered.  
  
"You're a con artist?" He asked.  
  
"Yes but I quit because I fell in love James." Lily said.  
  
"A con artist? You a con artist? I just don't see it." Sirius said with a smile  
  
"Don't be deceived by an innocent face." Lily said seriously. "So many men have fallen for my looks and have paid because of it. I don't want that to happen to James." Sirius looked at Lily seriously.  
  
"You're not joking are you?"  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
"And you do love James." Sirius said.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing this otherwise." Lily told him.  
  
"You don't have to worry about James, he'll never cheat on you, I promise you." Sirius said.  
  
"I hope so." Lily said nervously. The elevator came to a stop on Cara's floor and Lily ran out and went straight to Cara's room. Sirius was right behind her. Lily put her hands on the door handle and tried to open the door.  
  
"Dammit." Lily said frantically, panic rising in her, she didn't want to lose James. She felt thankful that Sirius hadn't blown up at her. Sirius pushed her aside.  
  
"Alohamora" Sirius said getting out his wand and pointing it at the door. The lock clicked and Lily ran in. She pushed the door open and stopped dead. Sirius right behind her looked positively shocked. Cara and James were on the sofa in the room making out heavily and were half naked. Lily's world shattered around her. James had promised he wouldn't.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily gasped. James opened his eyes and looked at Lily.  
  
"Holy shit. Lily." James said pushing Cara away. "Lily, I don't know what happened, LILY!" Lily had pushed past Sirius and was running down the hall to her own room. She didn't want to see James. James tried to get past Sirius but Sirius punched him in the nose.  
  
"You are a bastard James Potter." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius I-" James spluttered but Sirius went after Lily to try and find her to help comfort her. Sirius and Lily may not be that close but Sirius thought she could use a friend, seeing as she'd lost all her Hogwarts friends and Cara was the one who James was cheating with. James fell to his knees and punched the floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:-I bet you're all just loving Cara now huh? The next chapter will be the last chapter and I want to thank you all now for all your support throughout this story. It's been great. Please check out my other stories if you have time, particularly my other Lily and James ones. The next chapter will be up sometime next week 


	13. A Happy Ending?

Sirius Black sighed as he made some dinner. He went to the bedroom door and knocked.  
  
"Lily, you hungry?" He asked. Lily had agreed to stay at Sirius' bachelor pad for a while. She knew he'd make sure she wasn't hurt more then she already was, he'd done too much already to help Lily and the feeling of gratitude that she had towards him was enormous. The door opened and Lily appeared.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she left the room and headed to the dinner table with Sirius.  
  
"You know you look awful." Sirius said with a slight smile. Lily smirked.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, "I don't know what I would have done without you." Lily said to him.  
  
"It's fine. I'm just as angry as you are for what James has done to you." Sirius said. Lily nodded. Grateful didn't even begin to say how Lily felt. Sirius respected that Lily was James' and would, under no circumstances, make any move on her. He had looked after her in the hellish week since her wedding and had stopped both Cara and James from seeing Lily. Lily really didn't know how she was ever going to pay him back. They had both settled into the meal when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sirius said getting up. Lily nodded and continued to eat silently. She had spent the week crying and she wasn't going to cry anymore, or she hoped not but knew she would. Sirius opened the door to see Cara in the doorway. Her brown hair tied up and she looked quite smart for a change.  
  
"Is Lily in?" Cara asked.  
  
"Stay away from her." Sirius said defensively.  
  
"She sent me an owl." Cara said. Sirius looked at Cara.  
  
"I know what your business is. Lily's told me everything you-" Lily put a hand on Sirius' arm.  
  
"I asked her to come Sirius" Lily said. Sirius looked at Lily.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, come in Cara." Lily said. Cara gave Sirius a smug smile just as she followed Lily to the bedroom. Lily sat on the bed and Cara looked at Lily worriedly. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt very bad about what she'd done.  
  
"You look awful." Cara said sympathetically. Lily nodded.  
  
"Sirius keeps saying that." Lily said.  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" Cara asked. Lily suddenly started crying.  
  
"You were right." She cried, "All guys are scumbags. I thought James was different but he hasn't changed since the first day I met him." Lily said. Cara moved closer and pulled Lily into a tight motherly hug. "I should have listened to you. I am too young and I'm too naïve and-" Lily said, holding Cara like she was her mother, "You're the closest thing I have to family and-"  
  
"Sh, Lily." Cara said trying to comfort her, Cara stroked Lily's hair, something she knew Lily found comforting. "It's alright, we'll go away and find somewhere nice to live ok. We have plenty of money now, and we will have plenty of money when you divorce James." Lily nodded. She had filed for divorce, with Sirius' help a few days ago and she had a meeting the next day.  
  
"I know." Lily said calming down. "I don't know what I would have done without Sirius' help." Cara smiled comfortingly but it no way comforted Cara, her own heart was thawing because of the hurt she'd induced on her younger friend, companion, almost daughter, even. Lily started crying again and Cara just held her like a vulnerable child as Cara began to wonder if she should tell Lily the truth.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, we have settled on giving Lily four million of James' Ten million?" Lily's attorney asked James'  
  
"Give her six." James said, he couldn't take his eyes off Lily. She was trying her hardest not to look at him. James felt so bad, he didn't want to do what he had done, something had just come over him when he'd had a drink that Cara had offered him. He had just felt different, why couldn't Lily see that? Why didn't she understand that James would have never done that on purpose but Lily must have known because she had asked him if he would ever cheat on her. James just wanted Lily back. It had only been a few weeks but James didn't know how to live without her. Nothing was the same, he needed her so badly.  
  
"So it's settled." James' attorney said. Lily got up quickly and left the room and went into the hall to collect the money from James' vault. James got up after her and held her arm to stop her.  
  
"Get off me James." Lily said.  
  
"Please just talk to me." James said desperately. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you too much to do that." Lily looked at him, James could tell she'd cried a lot.  
  
"Love? There's no such thing, There's no love, it's the trick of the brain, it's the combination of chemicals and hormones." Lily said. James looked at her.  
  
"You know that's not true." James said, "I know you Lily."  
  
"Do you? You really think you know me? Cara was right, I was too young to get married and to young to do anything like this." Lily said to James, looking at him straight in the eyes. "There is only one in anyone's life. Obviously you weren't mine." Lily said looking away and carrying on to the get the money. James leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with his face in his hands.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hamon and Cara waited outside Gringotts for Lily come out with the money that they owed Hamon. Hamon looked quite distressed about the whole thing with Lily and James. Despite the fact they were obviously going to scam James he had thought that the two actually had a shot at being a happily married couple.  
  
"You know, I think you're in a good business." Hamon said.  
  
"What's that?" Cara asked sulkily.  
  
"Scamming, if Lily and James can't even work it out then there's no hope for anyone else, you and Lily are in a good business there." Hamon said, "I thought James was going to be one of those men that never cheat on their wives."  
  
"He is." Cara muttered. Hamon looked at him.  
  
"What?" Hamon asked. Cara stood up from the bench.  
  
"He is one of those men. He wouldn't get off with e at first, he just wanted to get the present and then return to Lily."  
  
"What happened?" Hamon asked.  
  
"I drugged him." Cara said quietly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"It's a Muggle thing, I gave him what the Muggles call the Date rape drug, it makes people easy to handle and by giving it to him he would cheat on Lily so we could get the money." Cara said.  
  
"You-" Hamon was speechless.  
  
"I know." Cara said sinking into the bench, "I shouldn't have done it."  
  
"I knew you were evil and cold hearted but how could you do this to someone like Lily, despite everything she is the sweetest girl I've met and she was so happy with James."  
  
"What was I supposed to do!" Cara said standing up and looking at Hamon, "You wanted the money and we didn't have enough. It was the only way to get the money!"  
  
"I don't want it anymore. The money's dirty, it has evil bitch written all over it."  
  
"Well I'm not taking it." Cara said.  
  
"I'm not going to take it." Hamon said. Cara crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine I'll have it." Cara said. Hamon looked at her coldly.  
  
"You are-"  
  
"Here's your money." Lily said handing the bag to Hamon.  
  
"I don't want it." Hamon said. "Good luck with psycho bitch here." Hamon turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"What was that about?" Lily asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, lets go." Cara said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily and Cara had decided to travel by car. They had apparated to their south London home and were going to drive up north. Lily sat sulkily in the passenger seat of the convertible. She couldn't stop thinking of James. She wanted him so badly but Cara was right, he was just another man who cheated when something better came along, of course Lily never thought that something better would be Cara. She let a tear drop down her cheek just to have it blown away by the wind around the speeding car. Cara looked over to her and sighed.  
  
"You ok?" Cara asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Lily asked. She wiped an eye with her palm. "You were right, I shouldn't have gone against you." Cara bit her lip. She had to tell Lily.  
  
"You know, you can go your own way now that we have enough money"  
  
"I'm going to stay with you." Lily said fairly depressed, "I'll just get hurt again."  
  
"Lily, I have something to tell you." Lily looked at Cara. "About James."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise you won't kill me?" Cara asked.  
  
"What is it Cara?" Lily asked dangerously.  
  
"We're travelling at a very high speed, if you try and hurt me we could both crash and possibly die."  
  
"TELL ME CARA!" Lily screamed at her.  
  
"I drugged James." Cara said.  
  
"WHAT!" Lily screamed.  
  
"I gave him the date rape drug so that we could get his-" She didn't managed to finished the sentence as Lily reached across and tried to strangle Cara. "High speeds Lily, high speed." She said. Lily let go of Cara and started hitting the dashboard screaming.  
  
"I know, I'm a bad friend I shouldn't have done it." Cara said as Lily began to hit her head against the dashboard.  
  
"Pull over on the hard shoulder." Lily ordered Cara. Cara nodded and stopped on the hard shoulder of the motorway. Lily got out and started kicking at the grass bank.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Lily said, "Why did you do it? Is that why Hamon didn't take the money?" Cara got out of the car as well.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I love him, you know that!" Lily said.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lily." Cara said, "No, Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how bad I feel about it." Lily looked at Cara before disapparating.  
  
* * * *  
  
James walked sulkily with Remus and Sirius. He was grateful that Sirius was talking to him again.  
  
"The club belongs to Lily now, I've taken all my things out of there." James said.  
  
"No, there's just a few more odd things left that we've put in a box for you." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, then you can go." Remus said. James nodded and pushed the door open. He stopped when he saw a more then beautiful woman sitting at the bar with a drink. She was mixing it with a straw and watching the ice swirl around in the drink.  
  
"Lily?" James asked. Lily turned around and looked at him and gave him a slight smile. She stood up and walked slowly over to him. She had some papers in her hand that James recognised as their divorce papers. She tore them in half then tore the halves in half before throwing them on the floor.  
  
"What-" Lily silenced him by putting a soft finger against his lips.  
  
"Talk later." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. James felt his insides explode with her kiss. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and smiled as James wrapped his arms around Lily's body and pulled her closer, their kiss deepening.  
  
* * * *  
  
"IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY!" Sirius ran around the club shouting at the top of his lungs. The club was very busy tonight and James and Lily nowhere in sight, in fact Lily had just given birth upstairs to a baby boy.  
  
"IT'S A BOY!" Sirius said going to the new female bartender.  
  
"What's he called?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Harry." Sirius said. The bartender grinned and Sirius pulled her into a kiss, something he'd wanted to do for a while. Upstairs, two new parents were smiling at each other as they watched their new born son settle in his mother's arm and begin to sleep.  
  
"I'm proud of you Lily" James whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I love you James." She said with a smile. James grinned and put his arm around Lily's shoulders and let her lay her head on his own shoulders and get her much needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:- I felt really mean withholding this chapterand seeing as a lot of you seemed to be totally not getting the point of this I posted it. Remember it's based on the movie so James was not going to be doing that willingly. I hope this chapter cleared a bit up but what's happened to Cara? I have no idea and personally, I don't want to know. The bit in the middle with the bank bit is, I am proud to say, very true to the movie, though I didn't quite catch what drug Sigourney Weaver used.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews and support, I love you all and I'm really happy that you like this story. I've got more reviews on fanfiction.net then on harrypotterfanfiction.com. Thanks so much.  
  
Aks100 


End file.
